Free At Last
by darkxlight
Summary: ON OFFICIAL HIATUS! After BD, Rather OOC and AU. Bella and Edward decide to take a month-long second honeymoon to explore both their new mansion and their sex life. What can they do in 31 days? Warning: Lemons galore starting w/ ch.2 ! BxE
1. Rules of The Mansion

**Quick Summary**: BxE, after BD. Rather OOC and AU. Bella and Edward decide to take a month-long second honeymoon to explore both their new mansion, and their sex life. What can they do in 31 days? Warning: Lemons galore!!

**AN**: Welcome to my first chapter series, in which I truly hope to stick to until the end: _Free At Last_. Go ahead and take a guess at what I mean by "Free At Last" but I'm sure it isn't too hard to figure out. So, basically… I'm writing about Bella and Edward's sexual escapades. 31 Days of a honeymoon, means 31 places for them to have sex (:

Muhahahahaha. (:

So, since I doubt I can think of 31 places for them to get down and dirty, feel free to suggest places! **NOTE**: I want _places_, not necessarily rooms. For example, I don't want just "office" I want things like, "desk" or "office chair" or "rug."

That way, it would be a lot easier. But you can suggest rooms too, because I might just generalize them.

Alright! Time for the show! Enjoy!

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_

Oh, one last note, there are **NO lemons in this chapter**. Lemons start in the next chapter!

But I do have a dirty talking Edward in this one, so enjoy (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong, respectively, to the mind behind it all, S. Meyer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1: _Rules of the Mansion_

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait until we get to _our_ mansion. Bella has been irritable with me all day, ever since I told her our second honeymoon location was a surprise. She was even more upset when I told her we were leaving today, December 31st. She wanted to spend New Year's Eve with Renesmee. But I couldn't wait. I took the liberty of buying a mansion up in the New Hampshire Mountains, since we had planned to go to Dartmouth for the Spring semester. The good thing is: we have no neighbors. Perfect for my intended use of our mansion.

_Loud, hard sex_.

Ever since Bella's vampire change, we both have seen such an improvement in our sex life. There are no more reasons for us to maintain control; Aside from destroying our cottage, or Carlisle's house, that is. But now that we're honeymooning in our own mansion, I could care less if it gets destroyed. That's why I bought it. For our own _pleasure_.

I looked over at Bella, who was staring out the airplane window. She wasn't too happy that we were flying to New Hampshire. She wanted to race me there. But, I wanted her to get there in perfect condition. So that she was at her top performance for our month long honeymoon.

_Mmm_, I thought, _31 Days of sex with my beautiful wife…_

"Why are you looking at me like that, Edward?" Bella demanded.

I cringed slightly at the venom in her words. She usually enjoys it when I gaze and ogle at her.

I smiled her favorite crooked smile, "I'm just trying to imagine your reaction. I know you don't like surprises, love. But I'm pretty sure you would like this one."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, right. Are we almost there?"

I looked at my watch. "Yeah, we should be landing within the next 15 minutes."

I leaned over to her and kissed her neck.

"I can't wait until tonight… you'll be mine once again," I breathed.

Bella smiled and kissed me chastely on the lips. "Yes, but I'm always yours, Edward."

I guess she wasn't so mad at me anymore.

We arrived sooner than I expected. I was glad for that; the sooner we get to our destination, the better. Since Bella wanted to run, I decided we would just run to our mansion. On one condition…

"Bella?" I whispered, coming up behind her and brushing her hair back, giving me a full view of her neck.

Bella squeaked at my sudden intimacy. She lifted her shield and spoke to me through there. _Yes, Edward?_

"It's time to go. We're getting there by foot. It would be a lot faster if we ran." I breathed, running my lips up and down her neck, "But…"

_But, what? _

"Since it's a surprise," I started, "I need to blindfold you. Will you be alright with that?"

I didn't let her answer. I whipped out my blue silk tie and blindfolded Bella. Then I kissed her neck.

"Trust me. Just take my hand. Leave the luggage, I arranged for someone to pick it up and deliver it to our destination."

She smiled, and we took off. Being January, it was quite cold in New Hampshire, but it didn't matter, I'm sure Bella was quite warm, as she was sending me images of what she planned on doing to me tonight. I wanted to stop and take her, no matter where we were; she had gotten me so hard. But I kept my composure. _That's what the mansion is for, Edward_, I told myself. Within minutes, we arrived. Upon slowing down, Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"Edward, I want you. Now." She breathed.

I placed a small kiss on her lips.

"In a bit, love, I need to show you the surprise first…" With that I took the blindfold off and wrapped my arm around her waist. She gasped.

"Oh, Edward…"

Our mansion was similar to the White House, but more old fashioned. Bella liked old-fashioned things. I hired a crew to hang up various Christmas lights, to illuminate the house. It was beautiful, in my opinion. But nothing was beautiful compared to my wife.

"What," I started, "You're not mad?"

"No," she breathed, "It's beautiful…"

I smiled. "Let's see… there are 10 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, including two half-baths, uh… a pool and hot tub out back, a nice garden with a gazebo, a huge kitchen, a study, 4 fireplaces, the entire mansion is fully furnished… and I can't remember all the details… your beauty is fogging my memory."

She looked at me and smiled beautifully, "I love you, Edward." Then she took my head in her delicate hands and pulled me down for a passionate kiss. I was so tempted to take her, right there in front of our house, but I controlled myself. I broke the kiss and extended a hand.

"Let's go inside and take a tour, shall we?"

Bella marveled at the house once we got inside. I decided to not make everything light colored, because that would make our house seem a lot more like Carlisle's house back in Forks. There were rich colors everywhere, and the house was furnished beautifully by the interior designer I hired. Everything flowed. This was the first time I had seen the mansion after buying it, so I, too, was amazed at the work the crew I hired put in. I led her through the mansion, showing her every aspect of it, as I remembered. We ended our tour in the living room, where Bella and I cuddled up on the sectional, watching the fire burn in the fireplace.

"It looks like they gave you another grand piano," Bella noted.

"Oh no," I began, "When I bought this mansion, the first thing I did was buy that piano and place it in here. This is _our_ mansion after all."

"What?" Bella sat up, and her face went from confused to mad in seconds, "You _bought_ this mansion, Edward?"

Apparently I had forgotten to tell her that little detail.

"Well… yeah. We're going to Dartmouth and I figured you wouldn't want to stay in the dorm rooms. Bella, love, don't be mad. This mansion is huge. Of course we're bringing Renesmee in, but Carlisle, Esme, Em, Jazz, Rose, Alice, even Charlie and Jacob could move in if you'd like. There's room for everyone," I assured her, reaching out to her.

Bella huffed, but gave up and allowed me to pull her back into my arms.

"I hope they wouldn't mind moving in with us." She said simply, playing with my hands.

"I'm sure they won't. But for now, this mansion is ours." I bit her earlobe lightly, eliciting a moan from Bella. I pushed her slightly, indicating that I wanted her to sit up. She obliged, and when she turned around to face me, she gasped.

I could tell that she was surprised at my lust-filled eyes. Knowing that we had this huge mansion all to ourselves for 31 days made me hard.

"Bella, I'd like to lay down some rules of the mansion first."

She smiled seductively, catching on, "Of course, Edward. What would those rules be?"

She was so damn sexy. I couldn't wait to start.

"Firstly, it is our honeymoon, and the main purpose of this mansion at the present, is for our _pleasure_. There are countless places for sex, and I plan to fuck you on every single surface possible. Understand?"

Bella nodded, and I noticed that her hands had moved to my thighs. God, she was making me even harder.

"Secondly, love, is that our bedroom, the master bedroom, is the last place we are going to fuck in, on the night of January 30th, as we leave the next morning. Are you with me so far?"

Bella nodded again, this time, pulling down the zipper of my jeans, and lightly rubbing me through the denim.

"Thirdly, it is forbidden for us to have sex on the same surface more than once. For example, I could do you right here, right now on this sectional, but it would be the first and last time we do that during our stay. But that doesn't mean I can't do you on the piano, or in front of the fireplace even though they are in the same room. Also, we cannot fuck on any more than 2 surfaces a day, and those 2 must be in the same room."

Bella was straddling me now, and was unbuttoning her shirt. My erection throbbed for her. I took a deep breath.

"Lastly, we will alternate decisions on where to do it. I would like to decide today, but it will be your turn tomorrow. By no means do I mean 'come up and tell me where you decided,' but simply that we will each have the power to decide; so that means 15 days for you and 15 days for me, since our last day will be in our bedroom. Oh, and I'm all up for little games to lead each other to our destinations. Any questions Bella?"

She shook her head as she slid off her shirt. She was about to kiss me when I quickly stopped her.

"Oh, and one last thing."

Bella frowned. "What would that be, Edward?"

"Every time we do it, we have to do it _hard_, and _loud_. I want to hear you scream my name at the top of your lungs every time I thrust into you. We're in the mountains, love. No one will hear us here. Maybe we'll break things in the process, but that is only a minor issue. We could go all day and all night, or not. Whatever we feel like doing. It's our house for the taking. But right now, all I'm taking is you."

Bella smiled and stood up. "Then let the games begin. Where would you like to fuck me this lovely evening, Edward?"

I grinned, "Hm. I suppose here is good. You've already taken a step and undressed partially for me."

I gestured for her to sit on my lap again. She crawled back on and straddled me again, and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Ready for the best 31 days of your life, Bella?"

She grinned. "I'm as ready as ever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN**: I'm sorry that I had to end there, but I did say there would be NO lemons in this chapter.

Like what you see so far? Add me to your alerts so you can keep updated! Again, review and suggest rooms and places for me, because I doubt I can think of 31 places for them to have nice dirty sex (:

Thanks for reading everyone! You all make my day so much better.

**Cheers!** _darkxlight_


	2. Living Room Lovin'

**AN**: Wow, you guys, **40 people** put this story on story alert in 20 hours. AMAZING! I love you all: you all are my motivation to keep on writing (:

Thanks to reviewers who suggested places for sex. I had my own little list of places, and I added your (new) ideas to my list and gave you credit, so keep on the look out for a shout-out!

And I'm sorry for disappointing the various people by giving them a cliffhanger. I said there wouldn't be any lemons in chapter one…. Oh and, **Vonchy**, I'm sorry that I had Edward swear. I did say that this story is rather OOC… and I did give fair warning of the dirty Edward. Don't worry, I plan to keep his romantic side around. Not everything is about kinky sex.

_Or is it?_ Heh.

Keep suggesting places for these two lovers to shower their love upon! I may not get to all of them, but who knows? Maybe I'll go beyond 31 places… but if I do, it might be a new story.

NOW… on with the show! Enjoy! Lemons from here on out, I promise!

**Much Love**, _darkxlight_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong, respectively, to S. Meyer—The genius behind it all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2: _Living Room Lovin'_

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe the words Edward had just said. First, he bought this beautiful mansion: _For sex_. It was both sweet and kinky of him. Then, he lays down the rules of the house: 31 days of sex, and no repeats. Not to mention him talking some of the dirtiest I've ever heard. Edward isn't too partial to swearing… especially when directing profanity to me. But hearing Edward tell me that he isn't going to make love to me, but _fuck me_? Oh, I nearly came right there, on his lap. It was both dangerous and sexy. I'm both anxious, turned on, and scared. I was slightly afraid of this new side of my Edward. But I had a feeling it would turn out to my advantage. After all, I was the one who was sex-crazed in the beginning.

And now that I'm unbreakable… Edward is truly free to do as he pleases to me. I mean, we've had our unrestrained sex already in our cottage, etc., but even then I still felt that he was holding back. But now, I think he really is going to let go. Again, it's something I both fear, and am anxious to unleash.

I really find it endearing of him to go to such lengths just for us to be as pleasured as much as possible. But I'm willing to do anything for my Edward… to see that look of euphoria on his face whenever he reaches his climax. Now I get to see it at least once a day, for the next month. God, I love him.

"Ready for the best 31 days of your life, Bella?" He asked, with a sexy smirk on his beautiful face.

I couldn't help but grin back at him, "I'm as ready as ever."

He put his hand under my chin then, and his golden eyes smoldered, leaving me breathless.

"I love you, Isabella. Please trust me. I promise not to hurt you. I just want to please you as much as I can. You deserve every touch, kiss and caress of mine."

I kissed him softly. He was still the romantic gentleman, Edward, even after promising to fuck me.

"I know, Edward. But I'm a vampire now, remember? You don't have to worry about hurting me. And I know you won't, anyway, because you love me. You have my heart forever, and I trust no one else as much as I trust you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me again, this time, with desire. He pulled me close, and small sounds of pleasure escaped from my throat. There was never anything I wanted more than being with Edward, whether we were in bed or not. But nothing could top sex with Edward. Even chaste sex was mind-blowing. I giggled like a hormone-filled teenager, just slightly imagining how the rest of our month would go.

Hearing my giggles, Edward pulled away.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Nothing… just trying to picture the rest of our month here."

"Oh really now? Well, I'm not Alice, but I can show you how it starts…" He purred.

Edward took my lips in his again, and wiggled his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance. At the same time, Edward took the liberty of removing my bra, leaving my chest bare in front of him. I pulled away abruptly and stood up.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking both confused and partially hurt.

I smiled seductively, "Mr. Cullen, you are unfortunately overdressed. Are you breaking the rules of the household on purpose?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall that being a rule of the house."

I licked my lips as I reached over to him and pulled off his long-sleeved turtleneck.

"It is now," I breathed, "As of right now, both of us have to be wearing the same amount of clothing at any given time. Meaning, if I'm only wearing my panties, you should only be in your boxers."

By now, I had stripped everything off of Edward, save his boxers. I was still wearing my jeans, and allowed Edward to slide them off of my hips. Once we were wearing an equal amount of clothing, I straddled his lap again, pushing my hot core into his erection. Edward groaned. I absolutely loved what I could do to him.

I kissed him again, and let my lips travel downward. I was about to take one of his nipples into my mouth when he stopped me.

"Now, Bella, I can't possibly let you have all the fun. It was my decision today for a place. Shouldn't I be able to have some fun of my own?"

Edward wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and brought the other to my left breast. I moaned loudly as he massaged and squeezed it. I arched my back, pressing my chest more into his hand and face. Edward growled and took the nipple of my right breast into his mouth.

"Oh, Edward…"

I started to grind against his erection, making some much needed friction between us. Edward switched breasts, and I continued to grind. Finally, he stopped giving my breasts all the attention. He kissed me again, and one of his hands went south. He pressed my core through the thin fabric of my panties. My hips bucked, I needed more. I felt him smile while kissing me. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"You're stunning, love. I need to have you. Now." He growled the last words, making me even wetter.

He pulled up gently on my thighs, and I stood up, still straddling his lap. Edward growled again, as my core was right at his face. He moved his face closer and inhaled.

"You are the sweetest sin, Bella…" He breathed, rubbing his nose against the thin fabric sheath that protected my core from the attention it so desperately wanted.

I whined, "Edward… please…"

"Please what, love?" He murmured, brushing his nose against the elastic of my panties.

"I want you to have me." I whispered, clutching his head tighter as Edward pulled down my panties with his teeth.

"As you wish, love."

I cried out in ecstasy as he plunged his tongue into me. His hands cupped my ass, and pulled me closer to his face. I moaned his name over and over, in rhythm to the strokes of his tongue. I was so close to coming when he pulled away. I whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Edward looked up at me.

I nearly came right there. His eyes were so filled with desire and hunger… _for me_. His lips glistened with my juices. He licked them slowly, and I felt myself getting wetter. I probably dripped on his thighs… not that I cared. I just wanted him inside of me. I lifted my shield.

_Edward… take me._

He grinned seductively and lifted me up. He laid me down lightly on the glass coffee table in front of him. Then he took off his boxers, revealing his length, standing up at its full glory. I licked my lips. I lifted my shield again.

_I want you so bad, Edward. Fuck me_ now_!_

He smiled at me again, dazzling me. He grabbed hold of my ankles and lifted my legs so they rested on his shoulders. Then he quickly wiped my folds with his finger, causing me to moan in frustration. He was such a tease. Edward kissed the inside of my thigh.

"Ready, love?"

I screamed as he slammed into me. I can never get over the sensation that I get whenever he fills me up. It's unlike anything else. Edward thrust into me over and over again, grunting with each thrust. I moaned and mewed in pleasure. I was once again on the verge of falling over the edge when he stopped.

"Edward!" I whined, "Why did you stop?"

His eyes were hard. He looked almost angry.

"Bella," he said sternly, "What did I tell you about the rules of the mansion?"

I gulped. _Oh right, I was supposed to be screaming at the top of my lungs…_, I thought to myself.

"You need to be punished…" He murmured harshly.

He flipped me over with ease, and now I was stomach-down on the glass. He had my legs in his hands. I felt absolutely vulnerable.

"You've broken a rule Bella. It's only fair that you get punished for your inability to follow directions."

Then he thrust into me again and I found myself screaming, literally, at the top of my lungs. We hadn't tried this position before, and it was painful. Edward had now pushed my thighs up, so they were perpendicular to the rest of my body, and he was fucking me senseless. I gripped the glass table, hoping that I wouldn't break it, but I had a feeling Edward would get to the breaking before I did.

"Edward! Edward! _Edward!_" I screamed, matching every single hard thrust of his.

I was about to hit my orgasm when the Grandfather clock started to chime. It was almost the New Year.

_Dong…_

"Bella," Edward said loudly, "I want us to come together when the clock strikes twelve!"

_Dong…_

I whined. I couldn't wait that long… and Edward ordering me what to do was just so sexy.

_Dong…_

Edward's thrusts got even faster. I continued to scream out his name, trying hard to prevent my awaiting orgasm to wash over me.

_Dong…_

Edward's dick started to pulse. He was close too.

_Dong…_

I moaned as I felt my walls clench. I didn't think I could make it 'til twelve.

_Dong…_

Edward leaned forward and started to lick the skin between my shoulder blades. I whined again, begging him to stop teasing me.

_Dong…_

I cried out again, as his hand found my swollen nub, and started to rub it slowly.

_Dong…_

I was surprised to see that I hadn't orgasmed yet. It was as if my body followed every command that Edward gave me.

_Dong…_

I moaned loud as Edward lightly bit my skin. He never stopped thrusting this whole time.

_Dong…_

"Bella," Edward managed to say, "Look down through the glass!"

_Dong…_

I looked down and saw our reflection on the bottom glass shelf of the table. I saw everything. My breasts were squished against the table, and I could see my body moving with Edward's thrust. I saw his hand rubbing my clit, and I saw the face of someone being well-pleasured by her lover.

"Now, Bella!" Edward grunted, giving me the hardest thrust yet, cracking the glass beneath me, and both pinching my clit and biting me, all at the same time.

_Dong…_

I screamed as my orgasm hit full force. I convulsed below Edward, crying out his name, as I felt Edward shoot his load into my body, moaning out my name in return. Our juices mixed and trickled down my legs. I have never come so hard before until now. This sex was the best we've ever had, and the fact that we both came on the stroke of midnight, starting the New Year, was absolutely mind-blowing.

As the waves of euphoria subsided, I continued to tremble with aftershocks. Edward had pulled out of me and was now gathering me to his chest, as he sat back on the sectional. For the first time since my change to a vampire, I was tired. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. He kissed my temple.

"Happy New Year, Bella."

I smiled and kissed him. Our first kiss of the year. "Happy New Year to you, too."

"You look exhausted," Edward noted, "I guess vampires can get tired."

"Mmmm," was all I could manage to say.

Edward chuckled, "Rest love, you'll be going through this for the next 30 days."

I turned and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you, Edward."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "As I love you, Isabella."

I cuddled up in his chest and we watched the fire crackle. Indeed, this was going to be a great way to start the year.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN**: So what do you think? I hope it was good enough to satisfy you all for the while. In 24 hours, 56 people added this story to their story alerts! Thank you all.

But I must warn you all that once school starts up again for me, it's going to take a lot longer for me to update. But hang in there! It takes me about 2 hours to write a chapter, so I'm hoping I can find the time to write a chapter a day. I was hoping to write at least 5 chapters this Thanksgiving break, but I had a sudden change of plans, which changed my entire schedule for the week.

So thanks in advance for being patient with me! I love you all. Review and tell me what you think! Remember, suggestions for places are welcome (though I can't guarantee that I'll get to your idea. I do have a bit of a road map)!

**Cheers!** _dxl_


	3. What's For Dinner?

**AN**: WHOO, you guys are amazing! Keep those reviews and suggestions coming!

There is now a total of **101 people** who added me to story alert. Thank you! It has only been a little over 12 hours since I posted chapter 2, and I'm delighted to see that so many of you want to keep reading.

…and want me to keep turning out chapters. Uh, that's a problem. As I am still in school, once the Thanksgiving weekend ends, writing new chapters is going to be a lot harder (as I mentioned in the last chapter). Just be patient with me! I promise to pull through in the end.

Oh, and for those of you who were hoping that the glass would break in the last chapter, honestly, I had planned for it to break too, but I guess it slipped my mind as I was too excited to get that chapter up!

Okay, so this time, they're having fun in the _kitchen_!

**And I've decided that the vamps in my story can eat human food, alright? **

(Apparently, Vampires can eat human food but must throw it back up later… according to some _Twilight_ photo slideshow on **Yahoo!** Just keep that in mind… though I'm making it so that they don't bother throwing it back up in my story.)

Thanks to everyone who suggested the kitchen for their wild, hot, escapades. I'd name you all but I'm under a time-crunch today!

Now… On with the show! Enjoy!

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_

One last note: Most whenever I use italics as a single line, I usually mean Bella's thoughts, as she lifts her shield. Okay? I just wanted to clarify, in case I forget to mention it in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Characters in any way. Period.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3: _What's for Dinner?_

**EPOV**

We broke rules of the mansion some more that New Year's Day morning… so, I just decided to change them. Yes, we could have sex in other rooms in one day, but they are restricted to the remaining 9 bedrooms of the house. They do not count as part of the 31 places under this circumstance.

Today was Bella's turn to decide where to have some fun. At the moment, I was outside strolling down the streets of New Hampshire. It was a cloudy afternoon, and my Bella requested that I go down to the grocery store and buy her some things. She wanted to cook something for me. Lately, Bella has been trying to get Renesmee off of blood and into human food. Bella has cooked some of her personal favorite dishes, and had all of us, as a family, eat some of it. Renesmee hasn't accepted human food completely, but she was more than willing to try her mother's cooking.

Bella's cooking was amazing, to tell you the truth. My personal favorite of hers was lasagna, with extra cheese. I grinned to myself as I entered the grocery store. It was rather small, but this was a small town. I hoped that it had everything my angel had requested. . I took out the shopping list she had written for me. I told her before I left that I had the crew stock the house, in case she wanted to eat human food, so I doubted there would be very much on her shopping list that wasn't already in the house. But she had shooed me away anyway. I wondered if she was planning something…

_Edward love,_

_Be a dear and buy me the following:_

_Romaine and Iceberg Lettuce_

_Red Cabbage_

_Carrots_

_Tomatoes_

_Bananas_

_Oranges_

_Herbs for lasagna (I'm sure you remember them)_

_Chocolate syrup_

_Marshmallows_

_Whipped Cream_

_Ice Cream of your choice_

_And… surprise me with something else._

_I love you, Bella_

I stared at the list. I knew what food was in the kitchen, and I also knew that everything Bella had listed was not in the kitchen. I told the crew not to add fresh produce, and I also told them to refrain from stocking things for dessert.

"I figured we wouldn't need anything else for dessert…" I mumbled as I went down the grocery aisles.

Thinking about yesterday's escapades made he hard. I took a deep breath.

_Remember, Edward, you're in the company of humans. Calm down._ I told myself.

I found everything Bella wanted with ease, paid for it all, then left the store to head back to my car—a nice little silver SLR-Class Mercedes-Benz, just for our use here. It was a very inconspicuous car here in New Hampshire, despite it being one of the more exclusive cars. Seeing that Bella was no longer breakable, I figured the _Guardian_ wasn't necessary.

On my way to my car, I noticed a small little shop, that had handcuffs displayed in the window. I looked at the name of the shop; _Binding_. Curious, I walked in and gasped at what I came across.

Dear God, I had walked into a sex shop.

Being a vampire, our beauty works to both our advantages, and disadvantages. As soon as I walked in, I had a swarm of female shop workers—All sporting rather scandalous pieces, perhaps some of the store merchandise, rush to me and offer their services. I smiled, dazzling them.

"Sorry ladies," I said, holding up my left hand, "I'm married."

All of them stalked off, pouting. I sighed quietly. Then a rather middle-aged man approached me.

"Good day, sir. I'm the owner of _Binding_. I see that you've disappointed my workforce, so how about I assist you, instead? My name is Bill, and I see that you're married, Mr…?" Bill extended a hand, and I took it. He looked harmless.

"Edward," I said, "Edward Cullen."

Bill grinned, "Well, Mr. Cullen, how can my store meet your needs?"

I thought for a minute. I had come into this store by accident. Or was it? Bella had asked on her list for me to surprise her… I wonder if she was into handcuffs…?

"I'd like to know how much your handcuffs were. The ones displayed in the window?" I pointed in that direction. The handcuffs seemed to gleam at the attention.

"Originally, they are $10. But for you, Mr. Cullen, I can give you 2 pairs of those handcuffs and 2 pairs of ankle cuffs for $30. How's that for a deal? And, as a special promotion, I'll toss in a box of our famous flavored condoms. All for $30. What do you say?"

I considered his deal. _I hope Bella enjoys kinky sex_… I thought.

"Bill, you have yourself a deal," I said, extending my hand out once again.

Bill took it and smiled. "I'll have one of my workers finish the transaction. Thank you for your interest in my store. I hope you will use my store to spice up your love with your wife. I'm sure she's a beauty."

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes, sir, she definitely is."

After I had paid for our new _toys_, if you will, I got back to my car and drove back home as fast as I could. Being in a sex shop got me horny. I wanted Bella as soon as possible… and I wanted to try out some of these cuffs. I unlocked the door and was automatically hit by the smell of lasagna cooking.

_Welcome home, sexy._

_Bella_. I growled softly to myself as I shrugged off my coat and made my way to our kitchen. I got to the doorway and my eyes widened at what I saw. Bella was bending over the oven, taking out the pan of lasagna… wearing only a bra, lace thong and an apron. I felt the venom rush into my mouth, as I stared at Bella's lovely behind, sticking out in my direction.

There's nothing more mouth-watering than Bella's ass…

_Like what you see, Mr. Cullen?_

I groaned as I felt my pants strain at the lust behind her words. I was about to take her when she put the lasagna pan down and turned to face me. Her eyes were filled with lust.

"Hungry, Edward?" She asked, taking her apron off, giving me a glorious view of her lingerie covered body.

I put the groceries and her "gift" on the kitchen counter and took her in my arms.

"Yes, love. For you."

"Well too bad," She said, wriggling out of my grasp, "No play until you eat." She wagged her index finger at me, then took my hand and led me around the kitchen counter, where we had a few barstools. She sat me down and went to get me a slice of lasagna.

My erection throbbed as I noticed the sway of her hips as she walked to the stove. She cut a slice for me, and licked her fingers when the sauce spilled onto them.

_How I wish she was licking me instead…_ I thought.

She came back and took a seat in my lap. I groaned when she ground her ass on my length. She grabbed a fork and started to feed me, taking a few bites for herself every so often. I accepted the fruits of her labor willingly, but found myself getting harder as Bella moaned softly every time she put some of her lasagna in her mouth. At one point, she purposefully tilted the fork so that the lasagna piece would slide off of the fork, and land right on her chest.

"Oops, I spilled some," she said with an innocent look on her face.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Allow me," I said huskily.

I bent my head down and ate that piece off of her chest, making sure to lick that spot furiously. Bella moaned and gripped my head, pulling me closer.

"Edward…" she moaned, "Please, I want you right here… right now."

I smiled against her chest. "Whatever you say, love."

In one swift motion I pushed everything (the groceries, the cuffs, and the unfinished plate of lasagna) off of the counter and put Bella on top of it. Her face was flushed and her hair was splayed all over the granite. She was such a sex goddess. I ripped her bra off of her, and immediately took a pink nipple into my mouth. I fondled her other breast, liking how her nipple hardened immediately at my touch.

_Only you can do that, Edward._ Bella seemed to have read my mind. She was unpredictable.

"Edward," she said, sitting up and taking my hand from her breast.

I looked up at her, confused, "Love?"

She smiled seductively, "Remember our rules?"

Bella ripped my shirt off, in return for ripping her bra, and yanked down my jeans, taking my boxers with it. Bella grabbed my length and immediately started pumping. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You like that, don't you Edward?" She said, licking her lips.

_I want to suck you so bad._

"Then do it, Bella, you dirty girl," I told her, slipping her panties off of her smooth, long legs.

Bella's eyes sparkled as she engulfed me. She started slowly, then picked up the pace. I grabbed her head and guided her, including my own pace in the process. I was thankful that vampires didn't have gag reflexes. One of Bella's hands had began to rub my balls, and I moaned her name. She stroked a ball with her fingernail, and I came into her mouth hard. She swallowed it enthusiastically and licked my length clean.

"Mmm, Edward. You're delicious," She said, licking her lips as she faced me again.

Unable to wait anymore, I grabbed her hips and plunged myself into her. Bella cried out at my sudden intrusion, but bucked her hips to urge me on. I pressed her chest lightly, indicating that I wanted her to lie down, and she complied. I hooked one of her beautiful legs around my hip, and I let the other rest on my shoulder. This angle allowed me to get to some of her sensitive places.

"Edward! Harder!"

I thrust harder at her plea, and let my hands roam around her body. Then something happened.

_Edward… what are those?_

I looked at where Bella had her attention, and I saw them: the cuffs I had bought had spilled out of the bag when I pushed them off the table. I stopped my thrusts. I was horrified.

"Umm, I was hoping to surprise you with those later, love… I can explain…"

Bella sat back up and kissed me with fervor, bucking her hips against mine.

_Use them on me, Edward. Use them. Now._

I was slightly taken aback at her request but complied nonetheless. I pulled out of her swiftly and picked up the ankle cuffs. There was really nothing around us that I could cuff Bella's wrists to. I positioned myself in between her legs once more, and took one of her ankles and attached the cuff. I attached the other to a drawer handle beneath the granite. I did the same to the other ankle, then looked up at Bella.

She was biting her lip. She looked nervous.

"Bella love, we don't have to use these now," I reassured her.

"But I want to," she started, "They're sexy. Thank you for buying them for me. For us."

I smiled and kissed her gently. "You're welcome."

_Fuck me, Edward, please…_

I leaned over her and look her hands in mine, placing them over her head. Then I thrust into her hard, and not caring one bit if we broke the granite.

"Edward, _Edward_!" Bella cried, with each of my thrusts.

I took her breast into my mouth once more, still not letting go of Bella's hands. I continued to fuck her senseless, and I heard the clanking of the cuff chains against the wooden drawers as her body moved with my thrusts. I was surprised Bella could hold her legs so still, as to not pull the drawers out of their respected places.

When I felt her walls starting to clench, I bit her breast softly, right below where her heart should have been. Then she came. Hard.

My name echoed down the halls of our mansion, along with the sound of rock slamming into rock on top of more rock. Bella had my hands in a death grip, and the look on her face—a look of someone going through one hell of an orgasm, sent me to my climax, and I exploded into her. I continued to thrust as she milked me for all I was worth, and it was only when she had loosened her grip on my hands that I stopped.

I pulled back to observe the damage. I noticed grooves in the wooden cabinets below the drawers. _I see_, I said to myself, _Bella dug her nails into the cabinet walls…no wonder her legs were still…_ I looked at the granite, below where we had just fucked, and it still looked the way it was before.

"I guess rock can withstand rock, huh Edward?" Bella giggled.

"Sometimes Bella," I told her, pulling her up into my arms, "I feel that you can read my mind. Are you sure you're just a shield?"

She cuddled into my arms, "Maybe…"

I looked down and saw the groceries I purchased, all over the kitchen floor. I saw the whipped cream.

"So, Bella, what's for dessert?"

"Well, I had originally planned to make us ice cream sundaes… But I think I had my share of dessert…" She said, looking bashful.

I grinned and picked up the can of whipped cream.

"Would you like a second serving of dessert, Bella?"

She smiled seductively, obviously knowing what I meant, "You know it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN**: Wow, that took me longer to write than I thought it would. I guess it was because I was trying to plan out the other chapters at the same time. And I went shopping for 5 hours today too. LOL.

So, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! The next chapter will likely be in one of the bedrooms… Just so you know! I hope to be able to write the next chapter before Monday (US Standard Pacific Time) but seeing that I haven't attacked my homework for the 4-day weekend, I'm not sure if I'll have time for it! But I'll do my best. I promise!

Keep those reviews and suggestions coming! I love you all.

**Cheers!** _dxl_

**OH! Another note:**

For those of you who have checked out my other story _Extraordinary_, I honestly don't plan on taking that story on until I finish this one. I have so many plans for this story, and I had originally planned for _Extraordinary_ to be a one-shot. (I actually had the ideas for this story to be the continuation of _Extraordinary_, but since I wanted them to be a lot more different than what _Extraordinary_ portrayed, I decided to make my ideas their own story—_Free At Last_!)

So for now, _Extraordinary_ is **ON HIATUS**, until _Free At Last_ is done. Feel free to check it out though, if you hadn't. Maybe you all can give me some ideas for that, because you're all devoted readers like that.

Thanks again!

-_darkxlight_


	4. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**AN:** You're all lucky I love you all so much! Otherwise, I would have pushed this chapter off until probably mid-week. So keep up the reviews! They fuel my motivation to keep on writing.

I thank you all for suggesting places. I feel like a lot of you are like Edward! It seems like most of you can read my mind, in terms of places I was hoping to get to within the series. Thanks for suggestions, and keep on suggesting!

Okay, so, after this chapter, updates are going to take a little longer to turn out. I hope to turn out **AT LEAST** one more chapter before **Wednesday** (Again, US Standard Pacific Time) so please be patient with me.

Alrighty! Without further ado, I present to you… chapter 4!! Enjoy!

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer—NOT ME.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4: _Mirror, Mirror on the Wall_

**BPOV**

I sighed as I looked around the empty mansion. Edward was out hunting: We were having a campus tour of Dartmouth tomorrow. Being able to control myself, I decided to stay behind. I wanted to explore the mansion a bit more. But it wasn't fun without Edward by my side. He said he wouldn't be long, but I told him to go have fun. He needed a break from all the sex.

But I didn't need a break…

I stood up and walked up the stairs, and went into my favorite of the extra bedrooms. I called it the "Passion" room. We haven't had sex in this room yet, but I hoped to make it my next choice. The walls were a deep burgundy, and the room was furnished with black dressers adorned with gold. The room had other gold accents, but everything in the room was colored burgundy, black, or gold. I loved it.

I walked to the nightstand and took out a long, velvet red gift box, similar to the boxes fancy bracelets came in, except deeper. I smiled as I read the name on box: _Binding_. Little did Edward know, I had explored the town myself, at the same time he was gone, except I did it in a quarter of the time he took. Being a newborn vampire, I was still stronger and faster than he was. I found _Binding_ as well and bought a few things with the help of Bill…including this 12-inch silver dildo. I didn't think I would really need it, but I bought it in case I was missing the feeling of Edward inside of me… like now.

I stroked the sleek silver, and decided that I would test it out. I put the box down on the bed, and took my clothes off. I pulled my panties down when I noticed something in the far corner of the room. It, too was gold, but was covered with a black sheet. I walked over to it and pulled the cloth off. It was a full length mirror. I smiled and touched it…it reminded me of the mirror in _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_.

Remembering the movie, I couldn't help but murmur those words; "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

"_You._"

I froze in place as I heard Edward's growl. He sounded angry. He moved quietly until he was behind me. He looked into the mirror, seeing my frightened expression and naked body. I watched as his eyes traveled down and I noticed that I was wet. Then he brought his eyes back up and looked into mine, in the mirror. Edward's eyes looked blank, through a deep golden. I was about to say something when he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips to my ear, not breaking the eye contact.

"What were you doing, Bella, love?" He asked in an even, velvety tone, but I could hear the malice behind it. He was mad.

I gulped, "Just exploring the mansion, like I said I would."

He closed his eyes as he nuzzled my neck, "Since when do you do that naked?"

I exhaled sharply as I felt one of his hands brush my heat, "Since today…"

"Mmm," he said, now taking one of breasts in his other hand, "So would you like to tell me why there is a sex toy on the bed?"

Uh-oh. Now I was in for it.

"I was meaning to tell you about that… I went out after you did yesterday to do some quick exploring and I found the shop… Bill was so nice…" I found myself blurting out.

Edward purred in my ear, "So why did you buy it?"

"Just in case I get lonely…"

Edward's eyes snapped open, the rage obvious behind them. He growled, and I cried out as he thrust two fingers into my soaking heat. He looked at me in the mirror, then swiftly turned me around and slammed me against it. I looked at him, fear washing over me.

"You, Bella," he started, yanking his pants and boxers down with one hand, as the other was holding me to the mirror, "Will never have anything or anyone inside you except for me."

Then he slammed his length into me. I felt my knees buckle at the force, and felt the mirror crack behind me. I quickly wrapped a leg around his hip, knowing that I would crumble if I didn't support myself some other way soon. Edward pulled my other leg up as well, so that I had my legs wrapped around him. Then he pulled off his shirt. He never stopped pounding into me, during these events. Though highly pleasured at this angry sex of his, I couldn't help but worry as I continually saw the anger in his eyes.

He looked at me then, then kissed me hard. I saw something else in his eyes just then—Pain. It killed me to know that he was hurt just because of that. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

_Edward… I'm sorry._

He grunted then in one smooth motion, tossed me on the bed. I heard the shattering of glass as the cracked mirror hit the floor. Before I could react though, Edward was on top of me, rubbing my folds.

"You've been a bad girl, Bella…" Edward breathed into my ear, "Get on your hands and knees."

My eyes widened for an instant at his request. I complied, both fearing and anticipating his next move. I turned my head back and I saw him grab the dildo. He looked it over, then smirked at me.

"Punishment time, love."

Then he thrust his length in me, causing me to jerk forward violently. I moaned his name loudly with each pound of his hips. I was on the verge of orgasm when Edward suddenly pulled out of me.

"Bella, look here."

I turned my head and my eyes widened. Edward was licking the dildo.

"Wh-What?" I stammered.

He grinned, "I just thought of some other way we could use this, since I'm forbidding you to use it on your own. Would you mind?" His voice leaked desire. I nodded, not really knowing what he meant.

He pushed his length back into me again, and I exhaled in satisfaction. It didn't last long, as in the next instant, I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

Edward had pushed the dildo into my ass.

If I could cry, I bet tears would have fallen from my eyes. It _hurt_. But Edward looked pleased. He restarted his rushed thrusts, and pushed the dildo in and out of me, matching the rhythm of his hips.

I moaned and screamed and gripped the sheets hard, tearing them in the process. Never had I felt so much pleasure and pain at the same time. I heard Edward laugh a bit at my sounds.

I felt Edward's free hand—the one that was resting on my hip to help guide his own, travel from my hip down to my clit. He brushed it softly, then pinched it. That was all the push that I needed. My arms buckled and my face fell into the pillows as my walls clenched and my orgasm hit me full force. I screamed Edward's name, knowing that even muffled, it would still echo down the hallway of the mansion. Edward continued to pound the dildo and himself into me, until he came, giving me one last hard thrust. I felt his warm liquid flow within me. He waited until I was done writhing on the bed before pulling the dildo out of my ass. He pulled himself out next, then crawled up to lie next to me. He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella, love," he said softly, kissing my forehead, "That was… great sex, but I had no right to be angry at you. I'm sorry."

I kissed his lips. "Don't worry, I enjoyed it too. It's okay. I forgive you."

Edward chuckled. "No wonder Bill commented on you."

I looked at him. His eyes were soft now, and full of love. "What did he say?"

"He said you were a beauty. I agreed." He said, smiling my favorite smile.

"I love you, Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around him, "It's a shame that mirror broke… I really liked it."

"I love you more," Edward breathed. His eyes traveled to look at the glass shards on the ground. "I'll buy you a new one. Don't worry…" He looked at me, then winked. "I think I'll be putting that dildo away with the cuffs."

I giggled. "So, I guess we're going to be some frequent shoppers at _Binding_, eh?"

Edward brushed his lips against mine, then tucked my head under his. "If you wish. We still have another 28 days here in New Hampshire… but get some rest now, love. We're going to Dartmouth tomorrow, remember?"

I sighed, "Okay… by the way Edward…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm the fairest one of all?"

Edward looked down at me, and raised a perfect eyebrow, "Until now you haven't accepted the fact that you are solely the most beautiful thing in my life? Bella, you're beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, impeccable, and _mine_. There isn't anything more appealing to me than you are. Yes, Isabella, you're the fairest one of all. End of discussion."

I smiled against his chest. "Well, Edward, you're the fairest one of all in my world." I looked up, "But you're second to our daughter."

He stared at me, and I saw surprise flash in his eyes before mischief. "Well, my beautiful wife, how about I change that?"

I giggled and allowed him to move on top of me, "Sure, Edward. But I doubt you would win."

Edward's eyes sparkled at the challenge, "Oh don't worry Bella, as much as our daughter means to me, I'm going to win."

I grinned widely. "Bring it on, champ."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad. I had to rush through this, to keep up with all your demands (:

I proofread my chapters myself, as I'm not too sure if I should get a beta reader, so tell me if you catch a mistake!

I hope you enjoyed that all, and can hold up until midweek—where I should be posting another chapter. Please be patient, it'll be worth it, I promise!

Keep those reviews and suggestions coming!

**Cheers!** _dxl_


	5. Up the Steps to Heaven

**AN:** I'm so sorry that I couldn't turn out a chapter sooner! I had a few unexpected turns of events earlier this week that consumed my time. So, my goal for the weekend is to write at least 2 chapters. I was a bit disappointed with reviews for chapter 4, however… keep them coming, you guys! It motivates me. Keep suggestions coming too!

Okay, for depriving you all of some fun Bella x Edward action, I'm planning two lemons in this chapter—one at Dartmouth (sort of), and the other back in their mansion. So, let's get right to it! Enjoy!

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight characters do not belong to me. They never will.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5: _Up the Steps to Heave_n

**EPOV**

Today is our Dartmouth campus tour. Needless to say, I'd much rather stay in bed with Bella. But Bella was unusually enthusiastic about today's plans, so I figured I should be looking forward to it as well. Today is also Bella's choice… and I do wonder what venue we will be showering our love upon. Yesterday's events were mind-blowing, but I was upset with myself later for hurting Bella. I knew some of the things I did yesterday hurt her, even if the pleasure overcame it in the end. Bella, of course, said everything was fine and I needn't be upset with myself. She convinced me to let go of that thought by having us go another round.

"I'm ready to go Edward!"

I turned in the direction of my angel's voice and my jaw dropped. Bella was fully clothed, granted, but her outfit only made me want to have her more. She was wearing a low v-neck sweater in my favorite shade of blue, and she wore a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips, defining her curves. She wore a diamond pendant necklace I had given her, that ended promptly at the swell of her breasts, emphasizing them. Her hair was straight as could be, and when I let my eyes travel down, Bella's long legs streamlined into a pair of black pumps. I found myself fighting the urge to take her right there.

I got up and had her in my arms in the next second.

"You're ridiculously indecent. How can you dress so chastely and have me want you so much?" I breathed, bringing a hand up to touch her lips.

Bella giggled, "I don't know. I just thought this would be… professional."

I growled again, "Fine. Let's go."

I took Bella's hand and we left our mansion. It wasn't very cold today, but we were fortunate that today was overcast. I opened the car door for Bella and she smiled beautifully at me. She gave me a quick kiss before sliding in. I grinned to myself. _This was going to be a long day… _I thought.

Dartmouth wasn't too special, mainly because this wasn't the first time that I was there. Bella oohed and aahed, at the structures, buildings, landscape, everything. I smiled at every comment she had, and squeezed her hand periodically when I wanted to point something out. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and nuzzled her temple every time I found the tour guide ogling her. Bella knew, and just giggled. Finally, the tour guide let us off on an hour lunch break. I grabbed Bella and put her against a tree.

"I'm hungry, Bella," I cooed, "For you."

Bella's eyes glittered. She took my hand and led me back to our car. She abruptly stopped when we reached it, then pulled me in for a deep kiss. Our tongues danced and fought. I was about to pull her shirt off when she pulled away.

"Can I drive, Edward?" She asked me, opening the door to the driver's side.

I looked at her, confused, "Uh, yeah. Where are we going?"

Bella smiled seductively, "Somewhere where there aren't as many people."

I grinned and walked to the passenger's side, "Let's go."

Bella drove at a fast human speed to a nearby forest. She drove through the trees, until we were sure that no one could see our car from the road. Then she killed the engine, unbuckled her seatbelt, and straddled my lap.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, where were we?" She breathed, removing my seatbelt slowly.

I grabbed her hips. "Well, I said I was hungry."

She smirked, and started to unbutton my shirt, "Well I guess we better take care of that."

Bella kissed me, and began to grind her heat into my now hard and desperate length. I pushed her back softly, so I could suck on her collarbone. I squeezed her breasts through the fabric of her sweater and elicited a moan from her. I licked the exposed skin of her breasts, and was about to rip her sweater off when Bella swiftly pulled the lever around me to recline the seat, causing me to fall back. She remained in a sitting position, still straddling me, and ground her heat into me again.

"Edward, let's not take too many clothes off right now…" She whispered.

I nodded in agreement. I realized that we still had to go back to Dartmouth, and I was just about to rip off her clothes. I pulled her to me, and kissed her again, softly. I shifted so that she was on the bottom now. I pushed her sweater up, and was delighted to see that Bella's black bra had a front clasp. I gingerly unclasped her bra, exposing her mounds to me. I took a pink nipple into my mouth, and brushed her other with my thumb.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned, arching her back to me.

I switched breasts, then allowed my free hand to travel south. I put my hand between her legs, and stroked my way upwards. Bella spread her legs at this, and wrapped one of them around my hip, her pencil skirt riding up her thigh. My hand finally reached her heat and I growled when there was no fabric there to stop me from touching her. Bella had gone commando today.

"I didn't want anything to be in the way…" Bella breathed, "Just in case."

I began to slowly rub Bella's folds and she moved her hands from my chest down to my jeans and unzipped them. She put her hands into my jeans and pulled me out, hard and throbbing, and began to stroke. I lightly bit Bella's nipple in response, causing her to gasp. I stuck two fingers into her and she moaned my name. Stopping my ministrations on her breasts, I leaned up to kiss Bella again. She released my dick and tangled her fingers in my hair, as I picked up the pace with my fingering her. I hitched her other leg around me, and pulled my fingers out. I broke the kiss and looked down at my angel, who looked nothing less than beautiful. I traced her features with my hand briefly, before plunging my length into her.

"Oh, Edward…"

I leaned down to nibble Bella's earlobe as I thrust into her at a steady pace.

"Edward, please go faster…"

I obliged and picked up the pace. I didn't thrust too hard as I didn't want to break anything in the car. It wasn't long before Bella's walls began to grip me, and her nails dug into my back. She screamed her release and I continued to thrust into her, still not close to mine. I felt one of Bella's hands move from my back to my balls. Apparently she noticed. She stroked one, then lightly scratched it with her fingernail.

_I love you, Edward…come for me._

I moaned Bella's name as I spilled my seed into her. She came again, at the feeling of my warmth spreading through her. I rested my head on her chest, and Bella brought her hands to my head. We remained in that position as our breathing steadied. Then we rearranged ourselves before heading back to Dartmouth.

The tour recommenced, and Bella reverted back into her curious self. I giggled and held her hand throughout the remainder of the tour. We then were taken into a classroom for a student panel. Bella was an avid participant, and asked many questions. I, however, let my mind wander, thinking about the next place I wanted us to have sex. Finally, the tour ended and we went home. During the ride, Bella rubbed my thigh, and moaned softly when I squeezed hers in return. By the time we arrived home, I was sporting quite the hard-on, while Bella was practically dripping with lust.

I got out of the car and opened Bella's door. She literally jumped onto me, and I ran us back to the mansion. I unlocked the door hastily and as soon as I stepped through the door, Bella attacked my mouth. I slammed her against the hallway wall, probably leaving a Bella-sized dent in it. She ravaged my mouth, before pulling away, looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Edward," she breathed, "Put me down and wait for me at the base of the stairs. I want to change."

I let her down gently and she kissed me once more before going up the stairs two at a time. I leaned against the stairwell, and took a deep breath.

_Sex on the stairs tonight? How…different. _ I thought.

_I'm back sexy._

I looked up and it was as if my jaw disconnected from my head. Bella was at the stairs right where it split to go to opposite sides of the mansion. She was wearing a blood red bustier that lifted her breasts up to unimaginable heights, and there were multiple black bows and snaps that kept it closed; it looked edgy yet feminine all at the same time. She also wore a black thong with a red ruffles. Connected to that were black fishnet stockings, with a red garter. On her feet were dangerously sexy red pumps. Bella's hair was now curly, and the look of pure desire was written plainly on her face. Her plump lips shined with light gloss and I felt the urge to kiss her, but I was rooted to the spot. Something shiny caught my eye and I noticed Bella held two pairs of cuffs in her hand. I felt venom pool in my mouth as I continued to feast my eyes on her body, and think of the things she would do to me.

"Edward, come here." She commanded.

I obeyed like a hungry dog awaiting its bone. I felt like one too, with all the drooling I was doing. Bella smirked.

"Be patient, and let me undress you."

I watched as Bella stepped closer to me and started to unbutton my shirt. She was doing it ridiculously slow, to tease me. After unbuttoning my jeans, she slowly pulled them off. Then she lifted my leg and bent my knee so she could take off my shoe and sock, and did the same to the other foot. She left me in my boxers, and kissed my hard-on on the way back up to face me.

"Now, Edward, would you be so kind as to help me out of these stockings?"

I immediately got on my knees, grabbed her ass and brought her center to my face and pressed my nose against it. She smelled of pure arousal, and I could tell she was wet. Then I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. She had slapped me.

"I don't recall saying you could grab me, Edward. Do as I say or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Good, now proceed."

I unlatched the stockings from her thong then lifted her leg and bent her knee so I could take off her pumps. Then I rolled the stocking off one of her legs. The other leg had the garter, so I pulled it off with my teeth. I heard Bella giggle at that. I rolled the other stocking off, then I looked up at her.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, "Now take off your boxers and sit on that step, over there."

Bella gestured to a step that appeared to be exactly in the middle of the staircase up to the divider. I slid off my boxers, revealing my length at its glory and sat where she had indicated. I felt her behind me.

"That's a good boy. Now lie down."

She moved to straddle my body at my waist as I leaned back to lie down. Stairs were definitely not comfortable. Bella smiled then started to undo her bustier. I gulped.

"B-Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"May I do that?"

She looked at me. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

Then she squatted down, and I wished that she wasn't wearing that thong. Her new position would have given me a spectacular view. I sat up, and started to unclasp clasps and unsnap snaps, and I kissed every newly exposed inch of skin that I revealed. I was tempted to just rip the thing off of her, but I didn't think Bella would like that. Finally, I reached the final big red bow. I pulled the ends, and undid the knot. I gasped as I realized that it covered the majority of her breasts. I took the bustier off of my Bella and tossed it to where I had left the rest of our clothes. Bella looked so tempting; I couldn't help but grab one of her breasts and fondle it. Bella slapped my hand.

"Be patient, Edward. Good things come to those who wait. Now lie down again."

I complied, and watched as Bella moved higher on the steps, then bent over. I ogled her breasts as they hung just in front of my face. I lifted up my hands to cup them when Bella grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. She smirked.

"You need to contain your enthusiasm, Edward. You're obeying me today."

Then she handcuffed my wrists to the first pole of the splitting rail of the staircase. I could easily break it, honestly, and I knew Bella knew that, but I was too turned on to move. Bella straightened back up, then stepped back down so that she was straddling my thighs, my erection at her mercy. She kneeled and grabbed it, and began to pump. I found myself trying to struggle to touch her. My legs were free but I had no reason to move them. Bella continued to jack me off, never breaking the eye contact between us. I continued to move my arms, fighting the urge to break the cuffs and the stairwell to get to her. Bella must have gotten the idea:

_Edward, you are not to break the cuffs or the pole I've cuffed you to. If you do, I will leave you right here._

I groaned, but stopped squirming. Bella smiled and pumped faster.

"How does that feel, Edward?"

I moaned. "It feels so good, love…"

She smiled again, then leaned over and took me into her mouth. I hissed at the sensation of her tongue swirling around my tip, licking up the pre-cum. She licked, nibbled and bit me up and down my length, from the tip to the base. I was on the verge of exploding in her mouth when she pulled away, causing me to whimper. Then she did something I never expected. Bella took both her breasts, placed my throbbing dick in between them, and started to breast-fuck me. I moaned her name as I watched: It was so sexy and erotic of Bella. She would take my tip in her mouth when she slid her breasts down to my base, intensifying the feeling.

_Edward, I want you to come for me. Now._

I gritted my teeth as I reached my release. Bella smartly put her lips around me, and sucked up all of my juices. Some of it spilled out of her mouth, and it only lubricated my dick, giving Bella's beautiful breasts and easier job to move up and down. I sighed, content, as my breathing steadied. But Bella wasn't finished for the night. She stood up and moved to straddle my chest. She leaned down and kissed me, letting me taste myself. She moaned into my mouth, then straightened out. She winked at me, then slid off her thong, revealing her glistening heat to me. Venom pooled in my mouth once more. Bella smiled beautifully. She squatted again, and I fought back a growl. She gave me the most spectacular view of herself. Bella giggled then moved forward, and pushed my head back.

"I want you to lick me clean, Edward." She whispered.

Bella sat lightly on my face, and grabbed the railing. Then I licked her like there was no tomorrow. Bella moaned loudly, and ground herself against me. I was intoxicated with her arousal, and licked up every drop of her juices. Unable to finger her, I plunged my tongue into her instead, and Bella jumped slightly at the feeling, moaning my name in the most sensual ways. With every thrust of my tongue, more juice poured out of her. I pulled out and licked from entrance up to her clit, and back down again. Soon, Bella screamed my name as she came. I lapped up every drop of her, and lightly bit her clit, satisfied. She got up and moved down to kiss me, her taste lingering on my lips.

"Edward, I am going to ride you. You are still not allowed to break the cuffs or the pole. Just sit back and enjoy the show…" She breathed.

She moved slowly down my body, giving my skin a lick or kiss every now and then. She finally reached my length, and gave it a quick kiss before impaling herself. She moaned in pleasure, then leaned forward and placed her hands on my shoulders, for leverage. She smiled down at me, then started to ride.

I growled as Bella bounced herself up and down on me, her breasts bouncing in unison. I leaned up to take a peak into her mouth, and Bella purred in delight. Bella would tease me, pushing herself down all the way to my base, then moving up at a ridiculously slow pace to the very tip of my tip—almost completely off of me, then slammed herself back down. I moaned Bella's name at this, and she continued to tease me.

Soon, I got tired of letting my Bella do all the work, so I lifted my hips to meet hers simultaneously. She didn't tell me to stop, so I only went faster. She quit her teasing and began to bounce on me at a rushed pace. When I felt Bella's walls begin to clench, I thrust my hips even faster to meet hers, and she made her bounces even swifter. I had switched breasts during this time, and bit down on her taut nipple, causing her to cry out. Oh how I loved hearing my name on her lips.

Bella bent her head down to my ear, "Who owns you now, Edward, hmm?"

I gritted my teeth and quickened my thrusts even more. "You, love, only you."

Then Bella came, hard. Never before had I felt Bella's walls clamp down on me so hard that it hurt. Bella rode out her waves of her orgasm, my name spilling from her lips. The look of euphoria on her beautiful face brought me to orgasm as well, and I spilled my seed into her again. Our cries of joy echoed in the mansion, but soon all we could hear was our labored breathing. Bella had collapsed onto my chest, but not before unlocking my cuffs. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her to me. I kissed her head.

"That was spectacular, Miss Swan."

Bella looked up at me. "Miss Swan, Edward?"

I nodded. "I've always liked your maiden name. You're my Mrs. Cullen of course, but Swan rolls off the tongue."

"Whatever, Edward."

We laughed heartily. Then I brushed some of the hair out of Bella's face. She looked happy.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what, love?"

"For having sex with you on the stairs. That must have been uncomfortable."

I smiled down at my angel, "Don't worry, love, I'd do anything for you. Besides, it was all worth it. I had quite the view at that angle."

Bella giggled, "Really?"

I nodded, then winked. "Would you like to see?"

Bella laughed. "Of course. I bet you're dying to touch me, after I restrained you."

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Yes, Bella. Now shut up and let's do that again, shall we?"

Bella smiled before kissing me. "I'm yours for the taking, Master."

Now that's what I'm talking about.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** WHOOO… that took forever to write! I'm hoping it was enough to satisfy you all! I enjoyed writing this one, although my writing style is beginning to bother me. I think I need to expand my vocabulary a bit.

Anyway, I hope to write at least two more chapters by Wednesday, but I can't guarantee that I can. On the Brightside, once _December 19_ comes around, I'll have time for more chapters, as it is Christmas break from school! (Though I am already aware of about 5 essays I have to write and 2 projects. UGH.)

But be patient with me! I'll pull through, I promise!

Again, if you see any errors or typos, tell me, unless you want to offer your beta services to me (though I still don't know how that works…), as I proofread all my chapters myself.

Keep the reviews coming! _I want at least __**20 reviews**__ before I post the next chapter!_ I have over 100 of you on story alert, so I doubt this will be hard!

Keep those suggestions coming too! Again, **20 reviews**! I _won't_ post the next chapter until I get them!

You guys can do it, because you're all awesome. (:

**Cheers!** _dxl_


	6. Warm Up to Me

**AN:** Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait again, but it's only another week until I'm off for winter break! Then I can spend my glorious time writing more chapters. (Not really, I have a lot of plans and homework, but I know I'll have time to turn out at least 5 chapters.) I thank you all for reviewing, you all actually hit the 20 review mark within 15 hours, after I posted chapter 5. **THANK YOU ALL!** As an added bonus, I hit the **100 review** mark recently as well! Again, THANK YOU ALL!

As a reward_, I'd like you all to __**vote**__ on where I should have our two favorite vampire lovers get it on for the next 5 chapters._ I have 5 places in mind for the next one, so you tell me where you want to see some action!

Study/Office

One of the Guest Bedrooms

Piano

Dining Room Table

Swimming Pool

These are actually the places I plan to get to within my winter break writing (I said at least 5 chapters, right?). I would like to get to all these places, but I want your input on which I should write first! So you can number them 1-5, or just suggest which one I should do for the next chapter… and so on as I update. Okay? I know you will all have a ball with that.

So again, tell me in what order you want me to hit those 5 locations up above, or tell me which one you want for the next chapter! Thanks you guys! Oh, and keep on suggesting other places! Review for me, they make the urge for me to write so much more intense.

Oh and, **paleblak97**, you wanted me to stay on the romantic side, so this chapter is for you!

Alrighty, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 6! Enjoy (:

**Much Love**, _darkxlight_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 6: _Warm Up to Me_

**BPOV**

Yesterday was a first. I had never been so nervous yet confident at the same time. If my heart could beat, it would have probably beaten its way out of my chest last night. I still felt the nerves, as I put on that scandalous outfit from _Binding_, and I was continually nervous throughout my "routine," if you will. But I would have bursts of confidence, whenever Edward would groan, moan, or if I saw desire flash through his eyes. He was the only reason I would do this. So for him, I had to do it right.

Today, however, we took it easy. Edward had suggested we go explore the wilderness around our mansion. It was beautiful, despite the winter barrenness. We even found a spot that could be our New Hampshire version of our meadow. After exploring, we decided to tend to our garden a bit. Edward went to town and bought multiple seeds and flower bulbs, and we spent most of the day talking, planting, just enjoying each other's company.

Right now, I was sitting on the sectional in front of the fireplace, sipping some hot chocolate, and Edward was upstairs taking a shower. He wanted me to come with him, but I wasn't really in the mood for that. I planned on taking a nice bubble bath later. As I stared into the fireplace, I thought of Renesmee. We miss her, and I know she misses us too. But, she's with Charlie and Jacob… she would be perfectly safe. That, at least, was one thing I wouldn't have to worry about.

"Bella?"

I jumped slightly. Edward had snuck up on me. I turned to his voice and saw that he was leaning on the doorway of the living room, wearing a black turtleneck and blue jeans. His hair was in its usual disarray, and he had my favorite smile plastered on his face. I smiled at him, and gestured for him to come over. He walked over, never breaking our eye contact, and sat down, facing me. He reached out, took me into his arms and kissed me softly. I found myself melting, again.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered onto my lips, so softly that I'm sure only vampires could hear it.

I giggled. "I love you, too."

I sighed, content, and together we watched the wood burn in the fireplace for a while, before Edward started to rub my arms.

"C'mon love, I set up the bath for you. You said you wanted to take a nice bath, right?"

I looked at him, partially shocked. I couldn't remember telling him about my bath plans. Edward just smiled and the light of the fireplace illuminated his eyes, making them smolder more than ever. I nodded and Edward moved off the sectional, only to pick me up and carry me bridal style up the stairs and into the master bathroom. I was hit with a strong, but pleasant smell and I gasped once we passed through the door.

Edward had placed numerous vanilla scented candles and bouquets of roses throughout the bathroom, and there were rose petals leading from the bathroom door to the grand bathtub. That was what I had smelled once we came in. I looked around and noticed on the towel racks there were monogrammed towels: E for Edward and B for Bella. On the behind-the-door hooks were two plush robes. A deep midnight blue—for myself, I assumed, and a rich topaz color for Edward. I chuckled when I saw that, he must have remembered that I told him Topaz was my favorite stone back when we were first getting to know each other. Edward looked down at me.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Nothing, I'm just… awestruck. It's so beautiful. Thank you."

I leaned up to kiss him, but Edward, with lightning speed, had put me down and was already on his knees, working the buttons of my shirt. I grabbed his hands, stopping him, and leaned down towards his face to give him the kiss that he previously prevented, then allowed him to continue undressing me. He worked slowly, savoring every inch of my newly exposed skin, showering it with kisses and caresses, before moving on. I felt myself getting wet at this slow sensual gesture of his, but I also felt my heart swell, knowing that he would take the time to enjoy me like this.

After disposing of my shirt, Edward reached around me to unclasp my bra, then slipped the straps down my shoulders. He caressed each of my breasts gently, and I moaned slightly at his touch. He brushed his thumbs against my peaks and they hardened on Edward's silent command. He placed a small kiss on them, before moving down to my jeans, kissing his way down.

When he reached my jeans, he gave my navel a playful lick before slowly pulling them down my legs, and again, kissing every new inch of exposed skin. I lifted a foot to help, and he took the opportunity to plant kisses on my toes and sole. I silently told myself that I was glad I was a vampire—I would have undoubtedly fallen backward if I was still human Bella. He did the same to my other foot, then moved his way back up, grazing the tip of his nose on my skin. He stopped briefly at my heat, and inhaled. He looked up at me, with desire in his eyes. Then he pulled the front of my panties down with his teeth, while his fingers played on my hips.

I whimpered then, at the suspense. I was dripping for him now, and I tangled my hands in his hair, in an attempt to bring him closer to my heat. Edward moved his hands down my legs again, this time taking my panties with them, and I lifted my feet once more to allow him to fully remove them from my body. Edward glanced up at me, mischief apparent, and swiftly licked my core.

I moaned loudly, desperately pulling him closer to me. I wanted more. But apparently, Edward had other plans. He stood up then, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me gently, looked over at the tub. I followed his gaze, frustrated, but gasped softly again.

I hadn't given my full attention to the tub until now. For one thing, it was huge—almost the size of a Jacuzzi, and there were candles and flowers surrounding it densely, but beautifully. I noticed there were gold accents around the tub and more rose petals and heart shaped candles floating in the water. Edward let go of me, save for one arm, and reached out to pick up a basket. There were five bottles in them: two were rather large, while the others were decent sized. He brought it closer for me to see.

"The biggest bottles are two bubble baths in two different scents, rose and freesia, and the rest of the bottles are shampoo, body wash, and lotion, all in freesia." Edward told me, "I was always partial to the scent of freesia on you, but I also found that both rose and freesia mix well with vanilla. I wanted to give you a choice, just in case."

Edward took the bubble bath bottles out of the basket and set them on the corner of the tub. "Which one would you like?"

I looked up at him. "Thank you for all of this, Edward… but I don't know which bubble bath I want… you choose."

He looked at the bottles for a moment. "Well, there are roses all over the bathroom already, how about we use freesia?"

"That's fine with me."

Edward kissed me again, "Well, then, hop in, love. The water is rather hot, since our bodies are cold, but it should feel warm to you."

He released me, but kept one of my hands as he helped me into the tub. I moaned softly when my foot touched the water. It was at the perfect temperature—for my vampire body, anyway.

"How's the water, Bella?"

"It's perfect."

"Good."

After I settled into one of the corners near the golden faucet, Edward came over and turned it on. I relaxed instantly at the sound of the water, and I watched as he poured about a third of the bottle of bubble bath into the tub, right where the water from the faucet met the water already in the tub. Bubbles came almost simultaneously, and I watched as they spread across the water. Edward was kneeling on the floor next to me now, and had rested his elbows on the edge of the tub. He was watching both the bubbles and myself, and chuckled when I gave in to the urge to grab some of the fluffy suds and play with them.

"You're so beautiful, Bella…" Edward breathed.

I looked at him, and I saw love and affection clearly written on his face. I leaned forward and kissed him. Edward cupped my cheek with his hand and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth, and meeting mine. After a while, I pulled away, and motioned for him to get into the tub. He obliged. Edward stood up, and I watched as he undressed himself, slower than usual. When he finished he got into the tub, and I opened my arms for him. He came over and immediately kissed me.

I moaned as I could feel his hard arousal against my thigh. My head swirled in the scent of vanilla, roses, freesia, and Edward—a dangerous combination. Edward moved his hands to my breasts, and gave them a squeeze. I whimpered. He always had this effect on me. Edward broke the kiss and began to nibble on my earlobe, while his hands moved downwards.

"Bella, we're going to go nice and slow today. Like our first time, okay, love? Let's just savor today… it was relaxing after all, wasn't it?"

Edward's words were in no way dirty, but I found myself getting even more aroused by his huskier-than-normal voice. Edward moved back to kiss me, then I gasped as he stuck a finger in me, while submerging himself into the suds only to take one of my breasts into his mouth. I was unable to see him, but I could feel him. I pulled his head to me with one hand, while arching my back to him, and I found his arousal with my other hand, and started to pump him slowly.

"Oh, Edward…"

He had stuck another finger into me, and was pumping them in and out of me slowly. I rubbed his shaft to the same rhythm. Edward had switched breasts, and I couldn't help but continually moan out his name. Suddenly, he left me. He wasn't in between my legs, in my hand, nor against my chest. I whimpered at the loss, but I saw movement underneath the suds. He resurfaced at the opposite side of the tub, suds falling from his hair, and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a little kid. He grinned my favorite smile before coming back to me.

"Sorry, Bella, love. It's just been a while since I've taken a bubble bath myself, and I wanted to enjoy it."

I was slightly hurt that he wanted to enjoy the bath instead of pleasure me, but that hurt didn't last long, as Edward went underwater again, grabbed my legs, and plunged his tongue into my core.

"Edward!" I screamed

That was quite unexpected of him, but I liked it. I gripped his head with my hands, urging him on. I let myself slide down the tub slightly, hoping that it would make Edward's job more comfortable. My moans and Edward's name filled the bathroom, and I just about at the brink of an orgasm when he pulled away. I whimpered impatiently when he resurfaced.

"I love you, too, Bella," Edward said earnestly, before splashing some water on me. He laughed before going underwater again. I was annoyed, so I went down with him.

The tub wasn't so deep, so I wondered how he could possibly be comfortable with being half crouching and half crawling around the tub. He was at the opposite side again, grinning at me. I went over and kissed him. I was glad vampires didn't need oxygen. I broke the kiss, then attempted to resurface, but Edward had other ideas. He grabbed hold of my hips, and dragged me down. It wasn't until I felt his hard length at my entrance did I realize what he wanted to do.

Edward pushed off the tub floor slightly, and we both resurfaced. Edward smiled playfully at me again, then leaned back against the tub wall. He never loosened his grip on my hips. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. He was the epitome of beauty, in his content state, and I found myself wanting him now more than ever. He must have felt the same way, because he opened his eyes—now filled with lust—and swiftly pushed his length into me while pushing me down to meet him at the base.

I gasped at the sudden intrusion, and Edward waited. I wasn't sure why. I lifted my shield.

_What are you waiting for?_

"Remember what I said earlier, love? Like our first time."

I nodded in understanding, and also as a signal for him to keep going. He thrust into me again, using my hips to help him go deeper. I grabbed his shoulders, and rode him to his rhythm. We really did make love like the first night. Edward used slow, controlled, and steady thrusts that would nonetheless throw me over the edge like a night of hard, unrestricted sex. Edward would whisper sweet nothings into my ear, while rubbing my clit, and I would moan his name in the most sensual ways.

At one point, Edward took my breast into his mouth again, and I moaned his name louder at the sensation. His thrusts, his licks, and his rubs made me reach my climax in no time. His name spilled from my lips as I convulsed in euphoria, and Edward held me to him as he spilled his seed into me, also breathing my name in sensuous ways. Once we had settled down we sat in the water just holding each other; our limbs entangled together.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered, happy from the love that radiated off of us.

"As I love you, Isabella."

Edward turned on the faucet again, and drained some of the—now cold—water and reached for the bottle of shampoo.

"May I wash your hair Bella? We never got you cleaned up, you know."

I giggled. "Of course, Edward. Go right ahead."

He grinned and squeezed some of the shampoo onto his hand, then gestured for me to turn around. I did so, and sighed when his hands started to massage the shampoo into my hair. I leaned back against him and smiled to myself. Here with Edward, was all I would ever need to be happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN**: That took me quite a while to write, I'll admit. I was confusing myself with the tub scenes… I thought I was doing a hot tub scene at one point, so I hope this chapter makes sense and doesn't confuse you all.

Yes, this chapter was mostly fluff and whatnot, but I should be getting back to the naughty side of them for the next five chapters! **Paleblak97**, I hope this is what you were looking for from me. Don't worry, not everything is about hard, rough, naughty sex. I'll be keeping the romance around, I promise!

Oh, and I hope you all noticed my Twilight reference while Bella was taking in her surroundings of the bathroom. _Get it right and I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter!_ Let's see who the _real_ Twilight fans are, eh? First one gets a prize (;

All right, so, again, **vote** and tell me which order I should write the next five chapters! Again, the locations are up there, at my beginning note. Keep reviews and suggestions coming you guys! I thank you for staying and bearing with me.

Oh and keep in mind! Only another week until I'm off for winter break! I'll see you all then!

**Cheers!** _dxl_


	7. The Right Notes

**AN:** Merry Christmas, Everyone! I hope you all have/had a great time with your families and that you spread around the cheer!

Now, down to business... Congrats to **paperandfire** for being the first one to get my question right, about what was my Twilight reference! As her prize, I gave asked her to choose the location for chapter 12. She has chosen, but you are all going to have to wait for the finished product! I have 5 chapters before that!

As promised, congrats to **Taylor** (AKA **The-Reviewer-1901**), **ChexieMix**, **mj. Twilighter**, **EllyCullen**, and **Rydon-Exists** for also naming the reference correctly! (**Rydon**, you weren't specific enough, but I knew what you meant. **Elly**, yes that was too obvious. I practically gave it away! I guess I just wanted to see who was really reading my chapters, not just scrolling through to find the smut.) Thanks for playing!

As for the results of the poll, the winner for this chapter is—as you probably all found out just by reading the title of this chapter—the Piano! Thank you to everyone who voted. I still didn't get as much as I would have liked to, but it was enough for me to gauge which chapters I should write first, and so on. Thanks again!

Alrighty, without further ado, I bring you chapter 7! Happy Holidays everyone! And I'll see you all at the bottom!

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight characters in any way. Period.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 7: _The Right Notes_

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes and allowed my fingers to fly across the smooth ivory and ebony keys of the grand piano. The smooth sound of my latest composition filled my ears, thoughts, and living room. This composition was about Renesmee. It was not complete just yet, but Bella had once said that it sounded perfect without a proper ending. I cringed slightly when the chords and notes I tried putting together sounded off-key. I sighed and opened my eyes, only to see Bella sitting on the deep blue rug that the piano stood on, watching me. She looked worried. I extended a hand and pulled her up onto my lap. She sat, facing me, and I smoothed out the lines of worry on her face.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered, caressing her cheek.

She gazed at me sadly. "You looked pained. Is it because you haven't figured out the right notes for the ending?"

I nodded and stared at the piano keys once more. It wasn't usual for me to have trouble composing music. It came naturally—save for this time. Bella took my head in her hands and moved my head to face her. She stared lovingly into my eyes, and I lost myself in the depth of her dark eyes. I rubbed her sides, and she rested her forehead on mine, never breaking our loving gaze.

I leaned up to brush my lips against hers. "I love you," I breathed on her lips, as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Bella smiled, "I love you, Edward." Then she closed in the small space between us.

We kissed slowly, but passionately. After going slow yesterday, the tenderness we felt had lasted until today. I wasn't in the mood for fervent sex right now, anyway. I still wanted to shower my Bella with soft kisses and worship her beautiful body. I let my hands move up and down her body, gliding my fingers over her every curve. Bella tangled her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I started to unbutton her blouse, eliciting giggles from Bella when my fingers brushed her bare skin.

I broke the kiss, and moved down to suck gently on her collarbone. Bella breathed my name, and started to move her hips against me. I could smell her arousal. I grinned against her skin, and gently pushed her blouse down her shoulders. Bella leaned back on the piano keys, and pulled off my turtleneck. I reached behind her and unlatched her bra, then kissed her shoulders as I slid off the straps.

Once I had completely removed her bra, I looked over Bella's naked torso. Bella's eyes were half-lidded with lust, and her mouth was slightly open. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm that matched her breathing. Her flawless skin called to me, and I gave in, taking one of her perfect breasts in my mouth.

"Edward…" Bella sighed.

I took her other breast in my free hand and palmed it, enjoying how her nipple hardened at my touch. Bella let her hands roam on my chest, stroking the definitions of my muscles. I released her breast and moved back to kiss her again. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, and our tongues danced to a slow rhythm. Bella never stopped the slow circles of her hips, and I found myself pushing slightly into her with every revolution.

Slowly, without breaking the kiss, I stood up, and Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved forward, shut the piano cover and gently laid Bella atop the piano. I leaned back, breaking the kiss, and allowed my fingers to glide down her body as I straightened back up. I reached her jeans, and slid them down her long legs. I came back up, kissing my way up her right leg. I reached her heat and inhaled. Bella smelled of pure sin. I took the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs as well. No ripping of clothes tonight, I wanted tonight to be slow and sensual.

When I straightened up, Bella had sat up, and I leaned in to kiss her again. Her hands slid down my chest and stopped at my jeans. She unbuttoned, and unzipped them slowly, before pushing them down. They fell at my ankles, my boxers shortly following suit. I leaned forward, and Bella broke the kiss to lie down. I took in the sight of her naked body. Her mahogany hair was splayed out, contrasting against the glossy white piano. I felt my breath hitch. Bella was beautiful beyond words. If I could cry, I probably would at the sheer beauty of my wife. Bella noticed my expression, and sat up again, taking my head in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

I smiled, and kissed her softly. "Nothing, love. It's just that you're so beautiful, it makes me want to cry."

Her eyes softened, and she kissed me again. "Thank you."

"No Bella," I said, "Thank you, for allowing me into your life. You could have just ignored me, back when we were still in high school. You knew that. You could have avoided all this danger. But you chose both me and danger anyway. Thank you. I love you. More than you could ever imagine."

Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears, if vampires could cry. She simply nodded, and whispered 'I love you too.' I felt my dead heart swell at the words, despite the fact that it must have been the trillionth time I've heard them. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again, keeping that slow, but passionate feel. I laid us down, when I heard the sound of random piano keys. I broke the kiss and turned to where it came from.

"Sorry, Edward. It's uncomfortable to have my legs hanging off of the piano… " Bella explained, embarrassment obvious in her tone.

She had rested her feet on the piano keys. I laughed softly at her apology. I wouldn't want her uncomfortable either. I turned back to her and told her it was alright, before kissing her again. My hands roamed her body once more, caressing every inch of Bella. I did the same with my lips, kissing, sucking and licking every inch of her exposed skin. Bella moaned my name softly, and whispered 'I love you' every so often.

When I reached her heat, I spread her legs gently, and engulfed myself in her scent: so potent, and so unimaginably appetizing. I leaned forward, and feasted on her, my tongue moving in slow strokes. Bella moaned loudly at my ministrations, and clutched my head to her. Her feet moved across the piano causing it to make more rather unpleasant sounds. I nipped at her clit and watched as she arched her back off of the piano, my name spilling from her lips as euphoria washed over her. I lapped up all of her juices, as my ears filled with the sound of broken, random piano notes.

Once Bella had calmed down, I moved up her body and kissed her again, letting her taste herself on my lips. She moaned again, and I felt her buck her hips against me. I chuckled at her impatience, but positioned myself between her legs. I broke the kiss and gazed into her lust-filled eyes. _I love this woman so much_, I thought to myself, as I thrust swiftly into her, filling her.

Bella's eyes rolled back into her head as I pulled out and thrust back into her, at a slow, controlled pace. I kneaded her breasts again, and whispered sweet nothings and more 'I love yous' into her ear. Bella began begging for more, and I increased my speed to meet her demands. The living room became filled with the sounds of our moans, heavy breathing and the piano, as with each thrust, Bella's feel came down onto the keys, bringing new sounds of—usually—mismatched notes each time.

She screamed my name as she hit her peak, her walls clamping down hard on me. I came soon after, nipping her earlobe in the process, and I found myself being consumed by her moans and the sound of violent piano playing. I silently hoped that we didn't break the piano.

I held Bella to me as her writhing slowed and our breathing steadied. Bella nuzzled my neck, but I had my mind on other things. I had heard a few things that Bella had accidentally played, and they triggered a few ideas. Bella noticed my detachment from the post-sex cuddling.

"Edward?" She asked, cupping my cheek in her hand and moving my face to face her, "What's wrong?"

Then it hit me—the perfect ending. I got it.

I smiled at Bella, "Bella, love, you just helped inspire me."

I got off of her and sat back down on the piano stool. Bella, confused but curious, got off the piano, lifted the cover, then sat down next to me. I grinned at her once more before starting to play Renesmee's song from the beginning. Bella closed her eyes at the familiarity, then opened them again when I neared the end. My fingers glided down the keys, keeping in mind some of the chords Bella had accidentally played, and finished the song. Bella clapped at the end, and I turned to pull her into my arms.

"Thank you," I said, kissing her forehead, "I wouldn't have gotten the right notes without you."

She smiled and kissed me. "It was my pleasure… and I bet it was yours too."

We laughed at her little joke, before I turned to play Renesmee's song again. Bella whispered "I love you" into my ear and wrapped her arms around me when I transitioned into her lullaby. Here, in my wife's loving embrace, and playing music dedicated to the two people I love the most, I couldn't be any happier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** I'm sorry that this chapter is rather short… It's Christmas Eve, here in California, and it's almost midnight!

So this is my smut and fluff-filled gift to all you devoted readers: _thank you_, and **Merry Christmas**! (and a general **Happy Holidays**, for those of you who do not celebrate Christmas!)

You can give gifts to me by reviewing! (:

Thanks everyone, and see you all soon! Be safe during these holidays!

**Cheers and Peppermint Candy Canes!** _dxl_


	8. Poolside Glow

**AN:** Hello again, everyone! I hope you enjoyed your holidays! We still have New Year coming up, and I hope to end 2008 with a bang! Meaning, a new chapter!

For now, I have this chapter for you all. The place with the second most votes was the Swimming Pool! It's time for some fun in the water! Good thing vampires are cold, it's January in this story—the water would be freezing!

You know, as much as I loved the last two soft, romantic chapters, I really miss the fervent, hard, unrestricted sex of these two, so how about we go back into that for a while, shall we? Don't worry, I'll try to keep the romance around, I just miss going into a bit more detail about their passionate, senseless sex. Also, since my last two chapters were rather short, I hope to make up with this one! And as an extra bonus: there will be a few lemons in this one. Not just one! (:

**A Reminder:** In this story, my vampires can eat human food. Please remember that.

Okay! Time for the show! See you all at the bottom. I hope you like it!

**Much Love**, _darkxlight_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 8: _Poolside Glow_

**BPOV**

Words can't describe how I felt last night, when Edward became emotional just over my newfound beauty. I mean, by now I should be used to him gushing over my beauty, but last night was different somehow. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was different.

Today, however, was a rather slow day. Edward had suggested that I go shopping downtown. I wanted him to come, but he wanted me to have some alone time for shopping. I had a feeling he was plotting something, but his perfect façade gave away nothing. Little did he know, for my shopping plans, I had plans to go visit _Binding_ again.

I arrived at the little shop and smiled when Bill saw me and waved through the front glass display. On the display were various sex toys, sexy lingerie and a few sex books. I noted one that I thought might be to our interest. I giggled as I pushed open the door and walked inside. Once I passed the threshold, I was hit by a powerful, but pleasantly arousing scent. Bill came up to me and laughed at the expression on my face.

"Hello again, Mrs. Cullen, It's nice to see you again. I see that you've noticed our new reed scent?"

Bill gestured over to a reed diffuser not more than 3 feet away from where we stood. I nodded. _It's nearby and my vampire senses make it only stronger_, I thought. I inhaled the scent and was frustrated when I realized that I couldn't make out what the blend consisted of.

"Yes, it's a very intoxicating scent. But in a good way. What is it made of?"

Bill thought for a moment, "Honestly, I'm not sure. It is part of our new reed line, and the boxes say nothing of the actual smell, just the names of the scent. This one, in particular is called—ironically, _Intoxicate_. There are five others; _Seduce_, _Love_, _Arouse_, _Captivate_, and _Desire_.

I nodded, still not enjoying the fact that I couldn't pinpoint the origins of this nasal aphrodisiac.

"So, Ms. Bella, how can my store serve you today?" Bill asked politely. I laughed at Bill's habit to call me different things. I had introduced myself formally as Mrs. Bella Swan Cullen when I first met him. Now he likes to mix them up.

"Well, I was hoping for some new lingerie… perhaps a sex book, and probably some of these new reeds." I added the last part with a smile. I noticed a female employee scowl at me. I knew they were all just jealous of my vampire beauty. I'm sure they swarmed Edward when he walked in.

"Of course. We actually received a new shipment of lingerie, including a few new lines. Would you like to see them?"

"That would be lovely, thank you, Bill." I said earnestly. I sure hoped that Edward would like the purchases of my shopping trip.

"Follow me, Mrs. Cullen." Bill said, handing me one of their simple red shopping baskets.

Bill took me to the 'New Arrivals' section and left me alone for some decisions. I quickly scanned the racks for the colors I aimed for: Edward's blue, most any other shade of blue, blood red, burgundy, black, and some pinks…perhaps some emerald greens as well. Having vampire vision made my quick scan even quicker, and I moved at a quick human speed to surf through the racks for my size.

I smiled, as I looked, thinking of how Edward would react to my new wardrobe, if you will. I settled on five pieces: two corsets in midnight blue and burgundy, both with matching underwear and tights, a bra and thong set in black with pink bows adorning the front clasp of the bra, the straps, and the sides of the thong, a lacy nightgown in emerald green with matching lace panties, and a silk bra and thong set in blood red, with small white jewels embellishing the bra in an intricate pattern.

I walked over to where the area reeds and other various aphrodisiacs were but stopped at a small basket filled with boxes. I took a peek and smiled at what I saw: monogrammed underwear. I looked through the basket and found the perfect set: a midnight blue bra and boy shorts set with the letter 'E' made of jewels on the left bra cup, and once more on the right leg of the boy shorts. I giggled at my finding when Bill came up to me.

"Ah, I see you've found our special, Ms. Swan. You see, if you purchase one of those monogrammed sets, we'll make you customized lingerie for you, and I'll throw in some customized boxers for your husband, both for free! But I'll give you the details once you're ready to buy your purchases. Do you happen to be ready now?"

I shook my head, "Not just yet. Almost though."

Bill smiled, "Of course. Take your time. I'll be over near the counter when you're ready."

"Thank you."

He left me once more so I could ponder. What would I put on our customized underwear? I decided to think while I finished picking up what I wanted. I grabbed a sample set of the new line of reeds, and a simple reed diffuser. When I passed by the sex books, I chose one about sex positions, and decided to not show it to Edward until later. I giggled once more, thinking of his reaction to all my purchases.

I walked over to the counter, and Bill waved me over to the far end.

"Here, Ms. Swan, it's the form for the customized underwear. Let me take your items to the register. You fill this out in the meantime."

I handed him the basket filled with lingerie and my credit card, and quickly filled out the form. I decided on a playful "Property of…" for the customization. It was rather cliché, but I knew Edward would like it nonetheless.

I gave the finished form back to Bill and he handed me my credit card, and my purchases, in two of their signature red bags.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. We hope to see you again. Say hi to Edward for me, will you?" Bill said with a wave.

"I will." I promised. I walked out of the store and let the fresh air wash over me. The reed scent was just too intoxicating to be in for a long period of time. I smiled as I walked back to the Mercedes, hoping Edward would be in quite the mood when I returned.

I drove in human speed, since the town was rather crowded this evening. I wondered what Edward was doing, all alone in the house. I checked the time on the dashboard and was surprised to see that I was gone for nearly two hours. I recalled the time I had been caught pleasuring myself when he was gone, and imagined that scene again, but this time with him being the one caught. I chucked as I pulled into the main road to our mansion. I fantasized and imagined the entire way up the road, and when I pulled into the driveway, I noticed a small note on the front door.

I grabbed my bags and got out of the car. I could make out Edward's script from where I stood, but waited until I was at the front door before reading his note.

_Sweetheart,_

_I apologize for not being here to welcome you back home, but I'll be back soon. I needed a few ingredients for dinner tonight. It's my turn to cook._

_I left you your outfit for tonight on the bed of the Passion room. Put it on, and wait for my call. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I smiled at his courtesy, he was always the gentleman. I took his note down and opened the front door. It smelled wonderful inside. I was pleased to know I could name the various herbs Edward had used for dinner tonight. I ascended the stairs and walked into the Passion room. I found it ironic that he sent me here, as I was thinking of our escapade in this room a few days ago. When I saw the simple black dress Edward had set out for me, along with silver heels and diamond jewelry, I decided that I wanted to wear some of my lingerie tonight, so I dumped out the two bags. I noticed a flash of gold when the contents of the second bag spilled out. I dug through the pile, and pulled out a golden bottle. There was a red ribbon tied around the cap, and a note attached to it. I undid the ribbon and read the note.

_To Mrs. Bella Swan Cullen:_

_Here's a little freebie from me, our new Shimmer Body lotion, in _Fresh Freesia_. Enjoy!_

_-Bill_

I smiled at his generosity. I've noticed that Bill always gave both me and Edward 'specials'. I wondered if he always treated his customers like this. I put it aside and laid out my new purchases. I couldn't decide what lingerie to wear. I glanced at the dress again, taking in its features. It was rather modest; the front plunged very lightly, probably not passing my cleavage. However, it had a deep back cut, plunging down to where my lower back should be. That helped my decision greatly, and I decided on the midnight blue corset, as the only way I could keep it on my body was by crisscrossing all these ribbons on my back. I thought it would look nice with the deep plunge of the dress.

I put the rest of the purchases back into the bags and stashed them in the closet. Then I stripped down and lavished myself in the lotion. I engulfed myself in the familiar scent of freesia before putting on the complicated corset. I silently thanked Edward for putting in a replacement mirror in the room. It wasn't the same one we had broken, but he promised he would go buy me another. I stool in front of the mirror and swiftly laced myself in. Once finished, I put on the thong and snapped on the tights. I stepped into the silver heels that Edward left for me, and put on the jewelry. I put the dress on last, letting the silk slide down my slender body.

I examined myself in the mirror. I looked great. Better if my curls were more defined, but they were good enough, still lasting from this morning. I smiled cutely in the mirror, then turned around to adjust my tights. I lifted my leg and rested my foot on the bed-frame. I allowed the dress to slide towards my hip, then I pushed it back more so I could have more access. I unclasped it, and rolled it off, and tugged at it, to stretch it more and remove some of the bunched up nylon. I placed it back on my foot and began to roll it back up when two cold hands covered mine, and a small growl filled my ears.

I jumped up slightly, at Edward's sudden appearance, but was comforted knowing that he was here, with me.

"Allow me to do that, love," He whispered huskily in my ear.

I was instantly aroused at his voice, and I moved my hands away so he could roll up my tights. He did it slowly, letting his free fingers brush against my skin. I moaned slightly at his gentle touches. I sometimes hated the effect he had on me. I felt his nose trace my neck, and move down to trail down my shoulder.

"You smell absolutely exquisite, Bella…" He breathed, as he clasped my tights back to my thong.

I moaned again when one of his hands continued up my thigh and rested so close to my heat. I moved my hips slightly, wanting him to touch me where I needed him most. Edward chuckled against my skin.

"Now, now, love, you need dinner first…" He whispered in my ear, his sweet breath fanning my face.

He reached out and helped my put my leg back down, then he took my hand and spun me around in a slow circle. I noticed him eying the crisscrosses of ribbon on my back.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, love… but where did the ribbons come from? I purchased this dress knowing that it would expose your beautiful back…"

I giggled, "It's something for you, honey, you'll like it, I promise." I let my eyes rake over his attire. He wore a simple white dress shirt with a deep blue tie underneath a blazer, with black dress pants and shiny black shoes. Apparently this was quite a formal occasion.

"I know I will." Edward promised, and took my hand once more. He led me out of the room, and down the stairs. The house was still dark.

"Where are we having dinner, Edward?"

"You'll see."

He led me outside and we walked around to where the pool was. I gasped when it came into view. There was a candlelit table off to the side, where I saw that Edward had laid out dinner. The pool itself was illuminated along the sides with numerous candles. Rose petals floated in the pool, with a few whole roses floating with them. I saw a small area with pillows and blankets on the opposite side of the pool. It was all so beautiful. Edward outdid himself again.

I turned to him and kissed him, "It's absolutely beautiful, Edward…"

He shook his head, "It's nothing compared to you, Isabella."

I smiled and he hugged me. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too."

He pulled away but kept and arm around my waist, then he walked us—at human speed—to the table. I looked around my surroundings with awe, but I noticed that Edward had his eyes on me the whole time, raking in my body.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Edward?" He knew that I didn't like to be stared at, even if it was him doing the staring.

"You're… stunning, beautiful, gorgeous… and glowing." He emphasized the last part, and there was a note of surprise in it, "I thought vampires only sparkled in the sun. But you're sparkling in the moonlight…"

He took my hand and showed it to me. It shimmered in the light of both the moon and candles. I understood his confusion.

"Silly Edward," I teased, "It's just shimmer body lotion."

He looked confused for a moment, but then allowed my favorite smile to spread across his face, "I see. You are still beautiful though."

I sighed in mock annoyance, "I know, Edward, I know."

He chuckled as we arrived at our table. He let me go to pull out my chair, and he gestured for me to sit. But I shook my head. His face fell ever so slightly. I giggled and lifted my shield.

_I want to sit on your lap. Is that okay?_

Edward grinned and pushed my chair back in. He sat down on his chair, and pulled me down gently onto his lap. He had already assembled food on our plates, so he simply just cut it and fed me. Edward's cooking was great too. He learned a lot from the _Food Network_. With our intensified senses, food tasted even better. But I honestly wasn't so hungry for food at the moment.

We had just about finished Edward's plate when I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rubbed my nose against his. He laughed, then leaned up to kiss me. We kissed slowly at first, but I was slightly tired of slow and sensual. I missed our love without bounds. Tonight I wanted to rekindle that unrestricted passion.

I slid off of his lap, and he made to get up, but I pushed him back down. I walked a few feet away from him, closer to the pool, and slid the dress off of my shoulders, where it pooled at my ankles. I heard Edward catch his breath when he saw my outfit underneath. I motioned for him with my finger to come over, and I hoped that the smirk on my face was sexy. He had me in his arms in less than a second, and was ravaging my mouth.

I pressed my body up against his, and I heard him groan. I loved what I could do to him. I grabbed his hard arousal through his dress pants, and he whimpered lightly. I smirked, now _knowing_ what I did to him. I playfully pushed him away, but held onto his tie, causing him to jerk back towards me. I kissed him, then moved quickly to strip him down to his boxers. I didn't want to rip his nice clothing, though he probably just would have gone out and bought even nicer ones.

I did something out of the ordinary when I got to his pants though, I go to my knees and used my mouth to unbutton and unzip him. Something I learned from a few books and magazines at _Binding_. Edward gasped when he saw me do this, and he moaned out my name when I brushed my mouth swiftly over his erection, still constrained by his boxers.

I stood back up and kissed Edward again, before breaking the kiss, to take off my heels and tights. I did this slowly, hoping that I was giving Edward a good view down my corset as I bent over. I slid off my tights slowly, letting Edward take in more of my shimmering skin. Upon getting them off one of my legs, I turned around and bent over to take my tights off my other leg. I heard Edward's breath hitch again; he must have enjoyed the glorious view of my ass. After peeling off the last of my tights, I straightened back up and stared into the shimmering pool water. I needed to get this corset off.

"Edward?" I asked, still not facing him.

"Love?"

"Would you come here and help me untie the ribbons?"

Edward was behind me in no time, untying the ribbons with ease, I giggled quietly at his enthusiasm. A moan escaped my mouth when I felt him rubbing my back in slow strokes. Then I gasped as the cold air hit my skin as he quickly jerked my corset away from my body. Edward's hands immediately wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me to him, kissing my neck. His hands moved north and he kneaded my breasts. I whimpered at his touch, and I felt my nipples pebble instantly. One of his hands moved south, and I put my hand over his to encourage him. His hand slipped underneath my thong and he rubbed my slick folds. I sucked in my breath harshly before moaning loudly when he slipped two fingers into me. I rocked my hips against his fingers; I needed more.

He pulled his fingers away and moved to slip off the remaining scrap of fabric on my body. I growled, "Just rip it off…"

Edward growled sexily back at me before snapping the fabric with ease. He pulled it away from me before turning me around to face him.

But I was faster.

I broke away from his grasp and jumped into the pool. The water was warm, and I heard another splash, indicating Edward's jump. I swam out to the opposite end as fast as I could, but apparently Edward was the faster swimmer. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him. He kissed me with fervor, both of us still underwater. I felt his hand at my heat again, and moaned into his mouth when he slipped in his fingers once more.

He pulled me closer with his free hand, and I reached down to grab his length. I wasn't surprised to find it unclothed; I imagined that Edward would strip down his last piece of clothing before hopping into the pool. I grabbed his erection and started to pump. I moaned again when Edward curled his fingers in me. I wanted to scream out his name, but we were still underwater. I squirmed a bit upward, and Edward got the idea. He swam towards the surface. When we broke the surface, I took a deep breath before moaning out his name. Edward simply grunted at my pumps.

Edward kissed me hard once more before going underwater again, causing me to lose my grip on his length. I knew what he was up to, but couldn't help but scream when his tongue entered me. I gripped the cement edge of the pool, as he spread my legs further apart and plunged his tongue into me repeatedly.

"Edward, Edward, _Edward!_"

I bit my lip, trying to prolong the feeling, as I felt the familiar sensation wash over me. Edward pinched my clit and triggered my release. His name fell from my lips, and I gripped the cement and tile, crushing them in my hands. Edward resurfaced once I had stopped writhing. He had my favorite smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy that, Bella, sweetheart?"

I grinned at him, "Yes, but now it's my turn."

I surface-dove underwater and immediately pulled Edward's erection into my mouth. His hands found my head almost instantaneously and helped me suck him off. I noticed him remove a hand at one point, probably to keep him steady. I looked forward to seeing a groove in the shape of Edward's hand in the concrete later on. I licked, nibbled and squeezed Edward, probably eliciting some of the most erotic sounds from him. It was when I thrust him deep into my throat that he came, spilling his liquids down my throat. I licked him clean before resurfacing. Sure enough, there was quite the dent in the concrete where he had gripped it.

I laughed, and in my moment of vulnerability, Edward pounced. He pushed me up against the wall of the pool, holding my hands up above my head. I was breathing hard, my chest rising and falling with every breath. Edward smirked at me.

"Time for me to claim what's _mine_," He growled the last word, nearly undoing me.

Then he slid into me, filling me to the brim. I moaned at the feeling, my eyes rolling back into my head: I could never get over it. Edward thrust in and out of me, hard, senseless. Obviously he wanted the more unrestrained side of us more as well. My legs wrapped around his waist, and he moved his hands down from my own to cup my breasts. I tangled my hands in his wet hair, and slammed my lips against his. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I could feel the edges of orgasm begin to take me over.

Edward moved one of his hands down to my lower lips and began to rub me again. I moved my hips with him, moving my hands from his hair to his shoulders, riding him as he thrust into me and rubbed my overly sensitive nub. Edward broke our passionate kiss to suck on my collarbone. I moaned his name to the forest around us.

I let my head fall back as my walls began to clench and I screamed my joy to the world when I surrendered to my orgasm, and let the waves of euphoria wash over me once more. Edward never ceased his senseless thrusting, but only appeared to go faster. Once my climax subsided, I leaned forward and bit Edward's shoulder, knowing that it would make him hit his release.

He groaned out my name, spilling his seed into me, and at the feeling of his intruding warmth, I came again, joining his moans and joyful outcries; Edward never stopping his thrusts. He slowed as my writhing slowed, and when we were both spent, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Bella…" He mumbled in my ear.

I giggled, "I love you too… but I'm not quite done with you yet, Edward."

His head jerked back up, surprise and amusement written plainly across his face. I smiled at him, and wriggled out of his grasp. I swam to the pool steps, got out of the pool and walked the few steps to where Edward had strategically laid out some pillows and blankets. I spread out a blanket and laid out a few pillows. I turned to Edward, who was treading water in the pool, watching me.

I walked over to him, noticing in the mirror of his eyes the way I was illuminated in the moon and candlelight combined. Indeed, I was glowing. _Even more so after three orgasms_, I thought. Edward swam closer to the edge. Love and admiration were obvious in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Bella. I can't explain it. Your glow is so beautiful in this light," Edward breathed.

I smiled at him, "Come here, Edward."

He got out of the pool on command and wrapped his arms around my waist, but I shimmied out of his grip once more, and went to where I had laid out the blanket. Edward followed with an amused look on his face. I leaned up and kissed him, soft at first, but I quickly transitioned into another battle of the tongues. Edward stroked my sleek wet skin, and I found that I really did want more tonight. I pulled away from Edward, and sat down on the blanket. He did the same.

"Edward…" I started. He had made this night so romantic, and we appeared to have rid all the desire for hard sex during our previous session: I wasn't sure how to voice out this request.

Edward tilted his head slightly, "Yes, love?"

I bit my lip. I really wasn't sure how to ask him for another round of unrestrained sex, especially after we had toned it down. Then I remembered his aversion to having anything else but himself in me. _Perfect_, I thought.

"Will you lay here with me?" I asked innocently.

Disappointment flashed through Edward's eyes before they smoldered again, "Of course. You didn't have to ask."

I scooted to the side, lay on my back and rested my head on a pillow. Edward lay next to me on his side, and draped an arm across my stomach. I looked up at the clear night sky. It was beautiful.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered once more, "You're the most beautiful thing in my life…"

I smiled to myself, but didn't respond. Instead, I let my hand travel down to my heat, and started to finger myself. I squirmed at the feeling. Edward quickly caught on, and pulled my hand away.

"What are you doing, Bella?" He didn't seem mad, yet.

"I don't really know," I told him, "I wanted more, but you seemed ready to stop for tonight."

His eyes flashed a dangerous yet mischievous red before he moved on top of me.

"Oh really, love? If you wanted more, why didn't you just ask?"

I sighed, "Sometimes, I really wish you could read my mind Edward. Didn't you smell my arousal?"

He paused for a minute. My eyes widened. He didn't smell me?

"I didn't honestly. It must be all the chlorine and candles. I was drowning in the smell of chlorine."

He looked at me, and his eyes smoldered with newfound lust.

"So you wanted more, Bella?"

With that he thrust into me again, and I gasped at the feeling. He felt different now that we weren't in the water. But he was colder because we were. He thrust into me senseless again, keeping his hands on both sides of my head, to help lever his thrusts. I squealed and moaned, and I saw Edward's eyes widen when he noticed my breasts were bouncing up and down with each of his pulses. I grabbed them and rubbed them, at the lack of his touches. He growled and dipped his head to take a peak into his mouth. I took his head into my hands, and pushed his head down to me. I was on the verge of falling over the edge for the fourth time today, when Edward abruptly stopped and pulled out of me.

I whimpered at the loss of him being inside of me. But it didn't last long as Edward grabbed my ankles and flipped me over with ease.

"Get on your hands and knees, Bella," he growled.

I obeyed, slightly frightened yet thrilled that he was going to do that again. My memories flashed to our time in the Passion room. This was going to be just like that, I knew it.

Edward grabbed my hip with one hand, and spread my legs with his other. Then he steadied me, taking my hips in both his hands before he thrust into me again.

"Oh, _Edward!_"

I loved the feeling of sex from behind. There was just something, vulnerable about it. At the same time, this different angle of penetration reached other places that the 'standard' position couldn't reach. I laughed inside, remembering the book on sex positions that I bought today.

Edward grunted behind me with each powerful thrust of his hips. I moaned louder and louder each time he filled me with his length. I spread my legs wider, giving him more room, and I gripped the pillow hard, probably making holes in it. I felt my breasts flap with the strength of Edward's thrusts. I think he noticed too, because he released my hips to reach forward and grab them. I let my head fall forward; this was too much pleasure for me to handle. Edward continued his relentless pounding, as my moans became louder and more high-pitched: I was close.

Then, Edward released my breasts and took hold of my wrists, and yanked me upwards. Now my torso was suspended in mid-air. I was as vulnerable as ever. Edward pulled me until the back of my head rested on his shoulder. He wrapped my already limp arms around his neck, and moved his hands to rub my breasts again. I willed myself to hold on to him, knowing that if I loosened my grip even for a second, I would inevitably fall forward—not that it would hurt, but I liked this new position. It gave Edward full access to my body.

As if attuned to my thoughts—which I knew he literally wasn't—one of his hands traveled down to my clit, and he stroked it slowly, rubbing it up and down. I gripped him tighter, as my legs began to quake. I was so,_ so _close.

"Let it go, Bella," Edward ordered, "Come for me."

He bit down on my shoulder, while pinching both my nipple and clit. I screamed as I hit my absolute peak. My whole body shook and I felt myself fall downwards as the flames of orgasm consumed me. Edward, of course, caught me and laid me down gently as I continued to convulse in pleasure. He came soon after, releasing quite a load into me. He slumped down onto me, and held me as our breathing steadied. I was once again engulfed with that vampire-tired feeling. But it mingled with love.

Edward pulled out of me and rolled over to fall to my side. He pulled me into his arms and held me, not saying a single word. This surprised me.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you saying that you love me?"

He opened his eyes then, and looked at me. "Is that a problem? You know I could tell you that I love you every second from now until forever ends."

I shook my head, "No, no, I just got used to you saying you loved me after sex. That's all."

Edward laughed. "I'm sorry, my Bella, I was just putting today into memory. You know I love you. I always have and I always will." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, and traced my lips with his finger before tilting up my chin so he could kiss me.

I beamed; Edward was putting this night into memory—It must have been one of his best nights ever.

"Yes, Bella, tonight was one of the best nights ever."

I looked up at him, stunned. He heard me?

"And no, Bella, I didn't read your mind."

"It sure seems like it."

Edward laughed, and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his chest. I felt the slight hum of his body as he spoke.

"I just know you're quite observant, love. I know that you'd think that tonight was one of the best nights of my life, especially after I noted that I was putting tonight into memory. I also know that you often enjoy the fact that I can't read your mind. So I just made sure to clear it up that I still can't; I just guessed correctly."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew me so well.

"I love you, Edward. Really."

"I love you more, Bella. Now get some rest. I think that was quite a lot of sex for a night."

I sat up, a gleam in my eyes.

_That's what you think, Edward._

Edward smiled my favorite smile and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth, and rolling us over so that I was on top. Oh, this was going to be one of the best nights ever, indeed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** This took me practically all day to write! It's the longest chapter I've written so far, and in a way, I'm hoping that there won't be any more at this length. It's about thirteen pages on _MSWord_. That's ridiculous.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope to get up the next chapter before New Year, but I need to start on the homework that I've pushed off, just so I can write chapters for you! My goal was to write five chapters over this winter break, but I think the most I can do is three. We'll see. Depends on what goes on next week and what I can get done.

So, keep your requests/suggestions and most importantly, reviews coming! Remember: the **more** reviews I get, the **more** motivated I am to write more! I hope this isn't asking for too much, but **I want 30 reviews by New Year**! The sooner I get 30, the sooner I'll post the next chapter! I'm going to start writing it as soon as I finish proofreading this chapter (**NOTE:** I'm still hoping to find a beta… anyone interested/can suggest someone? PM me with details, please!).

30 Reviews, that's all I want! You all pulled off 20 reviews within about 15 hours the last time I set a number. You can do it! I promise to post chapter 9 by New Year's, with or without the 30 reviews, but if you really can't wait, REVIEW!

Alright, keep safe during these holidays! I love you all. Thanks for being such devoted readers, everyone!

**Cheers!** _dxl_


	9. Multitasking

**AN:** Hello again everyone! I wish everyone a Happy New Year and best wishes in 2009! I hope that I'll still be able to turn out great chapters for you all! We still have 23 chapters to go, so I'm hoping I can continue to make good lemonade! (:

**IMPORTANT NEWS:** I have finals at school in about two weeks, so I doubt I can really update after my winter break ends. As much as I'd like to keep writing chapters for this wonderful story, I'm afraid that I'll have to put this on hold until after finals. Or maybe I'll write a chapter the day before finals, in hopes that it will help me relax. So please, be patient with me!

Now with some good news! The response I got about Chapter 8 was absolutely _staggering_. Thank you so much! It took you all a little longer to reach the 30 reviews, but you all got there! Actually, thanks to all of you, this fic has officially surpassed the 200 review point, and now has over 200 people on story alert. Again, thank you!

As for your public service announcement for the day, I am now a staff member of the **C2 Community**; _Graphic Lemons_! And this fanfic of mine is also now part of the archive! If you like this fanfic, you better go check out the archive in _Graphic Lemons_! You **won't** be disappointed, I promise! Subscribe, okay? Here's a perk about my new _honor _(if you will), I have to write even more detailed, graphic lemony goodness to keep up my fic's new reputation! Cool, eh?

With that said, let's move straight ahead into Chapter 9! The place with the next most votes was the Study/Office! I hope you like this one! I had some fun planning this one out, haha. I hope you will all have fun reading it too!

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_

By the way, **thesharpstlives7**, you asked for bookshelf sex, so here you go! (And of course, thanks to all who suggested bookshelf/case sex back when I first started this fic—**DLB**, **maria**, and my best friend, **Sweet Raine**.)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight characters belong exclusively to S. Meyer—not me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 9: _Multitasking_

**EPOV**

Needless to say, last night really was one of the best nights of my life. As much as I enjoy worshipping Bella's body, letting my instincts and the teenage boy in me take over is even more pleasurable. Especially when I know it's what Bella wants: hard, unrestrained, senseless sex. And last night, I felt as if I were free at last. Almost.

Today I hoped to unleash that side of me once more. We've been here in New Hampshire for over a week now, and the anticipation of my more risqué side only builds each day; it is _desperate_ for a release. It has tasted freedom a few times since our first night here, but last night's activities made it crave for its full emancipation.

I cursed under my breath, when the screen of my laptop suddenly went blank.

"Stupid battery," I grumbled.

I grabbed the charger and plugged my laptop into the nearby outlet. I turned my laptop back on and closed my eyes as it started up. I sighed, remembering last night. After taking her from behind, we did it again in that same manner, before going back into the water. My eyes snapped open and I groaned as I felt my member harden at the thought of my wife, soaking wet and screaming my name. Then I remembered another theory that Bella had concocted about vampires this morning; we were made to not need oxygen so we could have mind-blowing sex in the water. Silly Bella. But she had a point…

"Edward?"

I looked up from my laptop screen and saw Bella leaning against the doorframe of my study. She wore a long, plush red robe—a Christmas gift from Rosalie, with matching fuzzy slippers. Bella walked over to me, and around my desk, and I automatically adjusted my body so that she could sit on my lap. She rested her chin on the top of my head, as the smell of her freesia shampoo engulfed me. She must have just gotten out of the shower.

"What are you doing, love?" She asked me.

"I'm looking for another one of those mirrors on eBay. I promised that I'd replace it, remember?" I replied, rubbing her back.

"I see."

Then Bella reached for the wireless mouse and minimized the eBay window, showing the desktop. A smile spread across her face when she saw my desktop background: a picture of her and Renesmee smiling widely at the camera on Christmas. Bella kissed the top of my head.

"I miss her, Edward."

"I miss her, too. Oh, she sent us an email yesterday."

I took the mouse from Bella and opened up my inbox. I clicked on the email titled "Look Here!" and showed Bella its contents:

_Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!_

_I hope you two are having lots of fun! I miss you, but Jacob and Grandpa have been taking good care of me!_

_Jacob took me to the beach yesterday, and we got some pretty shells! We went with Quil and Claire, too, and Quil told me that Jacob could fit in a tire. I didn't believe him, so he made him do it! I sent you the picture, too. _

_Come home soon! _

_Love,_

_Nessie_

Attached was indeed—a picture of the group on the beach, with Jacob crammed into a tire. It wasn't your standard tire, but it wasn't exactly a monster truck tire either. Bella burst out into melodic laughter at the sight, and I laughed along with her. There were two other pictures; one of the group in front of the crashing waves of the beach, and another of Nessie smiling beautifully into the camera, a large conch shell in her hands. I smiled at the mementos. Bella took my hand.

"Thank you for showing this to me." She whispered, nuzzling my ear.

"Anytime, love."

Bella leaned down and kissed me deeply. The fire I felt last night reignited, my need to be inside her automatically took me over, despite the lightness of the moment just seconds ago. Now there was nothing but passion in the air. I shut the lid of my laptop before moving to grip Bella's hips, but she had broken the kiss and slid off my lap.

I watched as she walked slowly around my desk, a sultry look on her face. She stopped when she was on the other side, and leaned forward, bending her body over my desk. I gulped when I got a full view of what was underneath that robe: nothing. Bella smirked, took my laptop from my desk, and gingerly placed it on a nearby table before turning back to me. I felt my erection strain at my pants at the look she gave me: a look of pure and utter lust.

My breath caught when she untied her robe and let it slide off her body, revealing her beautiful naked body to me. She glowed in the light of the fire of the study's fireplace, and I had to resist the urge to break through my desk to get to her. I watched anxiously as she sat in one of the comfy chairs at the center of my study and spread her legs for me. My erection throbbed painfully at the sight of her dripping core. My mind was suddenly taken over of fantasies of Bella and me, and it took me a while to realize they were coming from her.

I focused back to my wife, who was displaying her obvious want for me, and she smiled almost innocently back at me.

"Those were just some of the things I thought that we could do while we were here… and some of the places I'd like to get to sometime. But today, I want you _here_, and _now_."

Those were all the words I needed to hear. I was up from my chair in seconds, grabbed my wife and pressed her up against one of the bookshelves. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes crazed. I kissed her roughly, hoping that my fervent kisses would remind her of our activities last night. Then my mind was filled the exact fantasy I was imagining before Bella had come in.

I groaned at the memory and pushed Bella upwards. She responded by wrapping her legs around my waist. I grabbed her ass to help her remain in that position and I moved my lips downward, giving Bella wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck, eliciting a moan when I took one of her pink nipples into my mouth. Pressing her slightly harder into the bookshelf, I leaned back slightly so I could take off my shirt. Bella's hands found the hem, and assisted me, then moved down to unbutton my jeans. She pushed my jeans and boxers down, and they fell to the carpet, pooling around my ankles.

_Edward, take me, I want it like last night._

I growled at Bella's silent plea, and kissed her again, sliding my tongue into her mouth and moving a hand down to where she wanted me. I lightly brushed my fingers over her core, and smiled against her lips when she whimpered in anticipation. Bella tugged at my hair, and kissed me harder. Oh, she wanted me alright.

I pulled away and moved to her ear, "Tell me what you want, love. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I moved my hand back down to her heat, and I teased her with a finger.

"Is this what you want, love?"

"Mmm…" she moaned.

"Sorry, love? What did you say?"

I stuck two of my fingers into her, and she jerked suddenly at the feeling. She moaned again, and started to move her hips against my fingers. I let her do this until she started shaking; a signal that her orgasm was about to take her over. I pulled my fingers away before she hit her peak, and she growled at me. It was such a sexy sound.

I looked at her innocently, "You didn't tell me what you wanted, Bella."

She growled again, "You. In me. Now."

I smiled her favorite smile, "As you wish, my love."

Then I slammed my length into her, eliciting one of the most sexiest screams of pleasure I've ever heard. Bella pulled at my hair and clawed at my back as I continued to pound into her relentlessly. Books started falling off of the shelves at the force of my thrusts, but I didn't care. At one point, Bella started to ride me in harmony to my thrusts by placing her hands on my shoulders and using them to help her slide her hips up and down my length. I grunted with each thrust, and Bella's moans only got louder. I began to feel her walls constrict, and I bit down on her shoulder.

Bella screamed as her orgasm pulled her into the depths of euphoria, dragging me with her after a few more thrusts. I held her to me as she trembled—the results of a staggering climax. Soon, Bella slipped out of my arms and went to sit on my desk.

"I said I wanted it like last night Edward. That was not like last night," she complained.

As I walked over to her, I noticed that she sat on the short side, leaving the majority of the desk behind her. I had an idea that would satisfy her needs.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Just let me build up to it…" I promised, pulling her closer so I could kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and melted against me, deepening the kiss. I leaned forward, and Bella released me to lie down on the desk. I was thankful that there was nothing on there, now that my laptop was safely away from us. I bent my knees and took each of her legs in my hands and spread them. I kissed my way up to her core, where I gave it a tentative lick. My name fell from Bella's lips.

I licked her again, and her hips bucked. I laughed quietly at Bella; she could be so impatient. I dipped my head lower and gorged myself. Bella squealed and squirmed at the sensation of my tongue in her—something I noticed she always did, no matter how many times we went through this. My teeth scraped against her sensitive nub, and Bella came for the second time today, sending a rush of her fluid into my awaiting mouth. My bloodlust had evolved into a need to drink her come; it was much sweeter than her blood.

I straightened back up again, and let my eyes travel over my Bella's body: still perfect. I leaned forward to kiss her, and she moaned at the remnants of her taste on my lips. I pulled away and threw her legs over my shoulders.

"Ready, love?"

I didn't bother waiting for an answer. I plunged into her again, engulfing my member in her fiery depths. She mewed at the familiarity, then pushed her hips towards me, urging me on. I obliged, and began to pound into her senselessly. When I began to feel Bella's walls clench, I pulled out of her. Bella whimpered.

"Why do you always do that to me, Edward?" I was glad to hear that she seemed more disappointed than mad.

"Oh, it was just this time. I forgot about your request until now."

I grabbed her hips, flipped her over, then lightly planted her feet on the ground. My dick twitched at the sight of my wife bent over my desk, just waiting for me to claim her.

Bella was breathing hard. She was ready.

I thrust myself into her from behind, and she moaned loudly. My mind was simultaneously filled with images from last night. I groaned at the images and found myself thrusting faster—it was as if we were having sex while watching a porno, and we did whatever we could to outdo the porn stars.

"Edward,_ Edward!_"

I was brought back to reality by the fervent moans of my wife, obviously nearing her release. And in a moment of insanity and experiment, I reached out to Bella's glossy—but now frizzy—mahogany hair and yanked it, causing Bella to scream of both pain and pleasure. I pulled her, by the hair, up against my body, and I prevented her from falling by releasing her locks and grabbing her breasts. Bella let her weight fall forward, pressing her breasts into my hands. I kneaded and fondled them as I continued to pound myself into her. I was no longer just having sex with my wife: I was truly fucking her.

I felt Bella move her legs to behind mine, and she used her heels to give her leverage as she moved up and down to meet my hips. I growled and banged her harder, making her moan even louder. Bella's head fell back against my shoulder amidst this senseless fucking. Her walls clenched me once more and in retaliation, I nipped the exposed skin of her neck.

That did it.

Bella screamed the loudest I've heard in a while, her scream echoing down the halls of our mansion. Hearing her cries of joy, I came as well, and our sounds mingled and danced throughout the house.

I pulled out of Bella and gathered her in my arms, and sat us down on one of the comfy chairs in the room. Bella nuzzled my neck. I looked down at the woman I loved and basked in her glow—from sex and the fireplace. I kissed her gently and told her I loved her. We stayed like that, watching the fireplace and each other for a while, before Bella turned to me.

"You know, Edward, I'm beginning to really like that desk of yours."

I chuckled, automatically catching on, "I do, too, love. It's perfect for multitasking."

"Oh? What other tasks do you do on that desk?"

I thought for a moment, "Pay bills, you, check email, you, draw, you, write letters, you, compose music, you… and…"

Bella laughed, and I laughed with her.

"Did I mention you, Bella?" I added.

"Yes, Edward, you did."

Bella then filled my mind of a movie of what we had just done. I cringed when I felt the pain and pleasure she felt when I pulled her hair.

"I'm sorry about that…" I whispered.

Bella took my head in her hands, "Don't be," she said softly, "It only turned me on more. It hurt, yes, but it was overcome by the immense amount of pleasure it brought me at the same time. Don't apologize. I loved it."

I looked at her sadly, but nodded.

She took my regretful state to her advantage, knowing that I'd do anything to make up from hurting her; "You can make it up by doing me again, Edward."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Seriously, love? I've made you come three times and you still want more?"

Bella gave me an annoyed look, "When have I ever had enough of you, Edward?"

"Practically never."

"Exactly."

With that she kissed me, and once again filled my mind with fantasies. I knew then that the night had only just begun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** I sure hoped you liked that! It's not as long, yes, but it gets right to the point!

Again, check out the C2 Community, **Graphic Lemons**, during my absence. I need to focus on schoolwork and finals, so I'm not sure when I can update again. I may write a little everyday though, so keep your hopes up!

I finally have a beta! But I won't be passing this chapter through her, as I promised you all that I would have this chapter sooner than later. So tell me if you catch mistakes! Though hopefully after this chapter, there won't be as many anymore.

Thanks for getting me to more than 200 reviews and story alerts! You guys are awesome.

Until next time,

Cheers and have a Happy New Year! _dxl_


	10. Atop Cloud 9

**AN:** Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. I'm finally done with finals, and since I feel so bad for doing bad, I'm going to binge myself in catch up work (must be the reason why I did so bad—I didn't do much of my homework, darn the self-dependency system.) and my fanfiction for now.

This Author's Note is going to be a bit long, because I hope address a few anonymous reviews that I've received. If you don't want to read my responses (though maybe you read the first one at least) just scroll past the italics to the continuation of my initial AN (and by the way, thank you to all who actually READ my author's notes. I know they're rather long, but sometimes they explain things. And it's the only time I can say things.).

**To all who wonder about my vampires in this fanfic,**

_I thank you all for notifying me about my rule-breaking, but honestly, can you give me a break? I'm aware that vampires can't eat, I'm aware that they can't get wet from arousal, but seriously does it matter? I already informed you all that this fanfic will be rather OOC and AU. I've disclaimed that I do not own the characters. Remember: this is FICTION-- FANFICTION. I can play with the characters as much as I want. It bothers me to know that some of you are so uptight about the actual characters that you're going to complain about mine. GET OVER IT. I appreciate your "reviews" (as most of them weren't solely flames) but still. Thanks anyway._

**To Mz. Yasha;**

_Thank you so much for reading. I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my story. As for your enthusiastic curiosity, I can tell you that I, in fact, do not make these things up. I actually get a lot of my inspiration from other fanfics that I read. I've seen some sex scenes in movies/TV shows (like _Nip/Tuck_), and I pull from there too. And no, this isn't necessarily what I hope to experience one day (that notion made me laugh quite a bit when I first read it). I actually am virginal, at the moment. But I have one heck of a dirty, twisted mind. Again, thanks for reading, and I hope that answered your queries._

Alright! That's enough of my boring blabber, on with the show! I've tortured you all long enough! Presenting… chapter 10! (just so you all know, your votes made this chapter's location the dining table) Enjoy everyone! And thanks for being so patient.

**I love you all,** _darkxlight_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Characters. I just use them for my enjoyment. They belong solely, to the genius behind them all—Stephenie Meyer.

Oh and _Eclipse Bloodmoon_, thanks for being there to help me with my fanfic. You're awesome. (:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 10: _Atop Cloud 9_

**BPOV**

I'm so glad to see that Edward is finally letting his naughty out. To say that yesterday's sex was absolutely mind-blowing is an understatement. Words could not describe how ridiculously aroused I'd gotten yesterday by Edward's actions. I hope that today will be similar, if not even better than yesterday. But today, today is Edward's choice. His decision.

I shifted on the bed of the Passion room. Edward had carried me here for some 'rest' after having gone at it several more times in his study. His desk was an ideal place for his multitasking. I moaned softly at the vivid images of us; his messy bronze locks between my legs… the look of sheer elation when he came…

Speaking of Edward… where was he?

I lifted my shield and sounded my silent question. _Edward, where are you?_

In about two seconds, he appeared in the doorway of the room, wearing a white button up shirt, with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, paired with faded jeans that hung low on his hips. I smiled. _Models have nothing on you, Edward._

He flashed my favorite crooked smile before crawling into bed with me, pulling me flush against him. He gazed into my eyes and brushed some stray locks of hair from my face before kissing my lips softly. When he pulled away, his golden eyes smoldered. His fingertips brushed across the planes of my face as he softly kissed various spots on my face. I melted at his silent profession of love. Edward was always the hopeless romantic. Not that I was complaining- that was one of the things I loved most about him.

"I love you…" I breathed, taking his face into my hands.

Edward swiveled his head so he could kiss the insides of my palms before leaning forward to kiss me on the lips once more.

"And I love you." He whispered against my lips.

I don't know how long we lay there, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears and enjoying the feel of our bodies against each other. But all too soon, Edward got out of bed and offered me a hand.

"I have something to show you, love. But… let's get some clothes on you first." He grinned widely at the last half of his sentence. I couldn't help but giggle as I took his hand.

"Are you sure you want me clothed?"

"Positive."

Edward led me down the hall into the master bedroom, and into the huge walk-in closet. Once inside, he let go of my hand and leaned against a dresser.

"Go ahead. You can choose what you want to wear."

"How about you choose my underwear and I'll choose my outer attire?" I challenged.

Edward grinned beautifully before opening the top drawer of the dresser, "As you wish, love."

Within seconds he closed the drawer and motioned for me to stand in front of him. I flitted over and he had simple lingerie in his hands: a satin midnight blue bra with rhinestone adornments and matching boy-shorts. I silently thanked myself for leaving my recent lingerie purchases in the Passion room. Edward kissed me gently on the lips before taking my hands and pulling them towards him, making my arms straight. He slid on the straps of my bra, and walked into my arms as he continued to slide the straps toward my shoulders. He kissed my shoulders before putting the straps in place, then he knelt down so he was level with my chest. Edward placed two chaste kisses on my breasts before covering them with the bra. He reached around to latch it in place, then kissed his way downward.

He reached my heat in no time. I couldn't believe I was aroused by Edward dressing me. Edward ignored it, however, and just lifted my legs so he could slide my panties up to my core. Once it was safely hidden behind the satin. Edward placed a kiss on it, eliciting a desperate whimper from me. He chuckled before standing back up to kiss me again.

"We'll get to that later, love. I have to show you something. Go on, get dressed."

Slightly disappointed, I let go of Edward and walked over to a rack. I pulled a shirt out randomly and was happy to see it was a black pinstriped button up shirt. I put it on as I walked over to another rack and pulled out a pair of faded jeans. I heard Edward chuckle at this.

"What?"

"We match. Sort of. Black and white."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Edward always noticed everything. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned in to rub his nose against mine before pulling away to take my hand.

"Let's go downstairs. I have something to show you, remember?"

I nodded, and allowed him to lead me out of the bedroom and down the stairs. We passed through the kitchen and into the dining room. We stopped then, and I noticed something was different.

"Edward, did you buy another dining table set?"

He grinned, "Nope, it's a gift from Emmett and Rosalie. I just picked it up this morning."

I left his side to examine the table. It was definitely nicer than our old one, in my opinion. Our old table was a simple oak dining table with curved table legs and a vine design along the sides of the table. This one however, was much more intricate. It was made of cherry, from what I could smell and recognize, and it was longer and slightly wider than our other table. It was topped with glass, as the glass protected the inner design: a carving of a night sky filled with clouds and stars. The design was lightly painted to emphasize the surroundings, and I noticed shiny gems here and there to add further emphasis. There was a cloud design along the sides of the table, also adorned with small gems. The table legs streamlined elegantly to the floor, and I realized that the back of the chairs all had a cloud design on them as well. The set was beautiful.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Edward whispered, coming behind me to wrap his arms around my waist once more.

"Yes… Did they pick this out just for us?"

I felt Edward stiffen slightly at my question. "Not really… Emmett recommended the distributor to me, but I didn't really look into it. I knew that the crew already supplied us a table, so I figured we wouldn't need another. And I know you'll be mad if I bought something else for this house."

I giggled at his last comment. He knew me so well. "No, Edward, it just depends on what it is you buy for this house." I placed my hands over his. "I think this table is lovely."

I heard Edward growl softly, and felt a certain part of him stiffen. He kissed my neck before nibbling on my ear lobe. "How about we break it in?"

Before I could react, Edward had me on top of the table, and was ravaging my mouth with fiery kisses. Realizing the situation, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. But soon, he was off of me and standing, with one of the most sexy looks I've ever seen on his face.

"Bella." He half-growled.

I paled a bit at the tone of his voice, "…Yes, dear?"

His lusty eyes burned into me. I felt like I couldn't move.

"If you would be so kind, love, would you remove your clothing? I'll wait here and watch. Please?"

I couldn't deny such a request. I started to swiftly unbutton my shirt before Edward growled again.

"Slowly, please, Bella."

I complied. I finished unbuttoning my shirt in the slow manner he demanded, then slid off the table to slide down my jeans. I turned to face the table, and away from Edward's scrutiny, and slid my bra straps down my shoulders. Before unlatching my bra, I turned my head towards Edward, who—to my surprise—was already fully undressed, and was lightly stroking his prominent length. I felt my resolve waiver at the sight, but I gave Edward a quick wink before unlatching my bra and letting it fall to the floor. I let my fingers play on my hips before lightly pushing my panties down my legs. It wasn't any sooner that I had stepped out of my discarded panties before Edward slammed into me.

Literally.

Edward had grabbed me from behind, bent me over the table, and had slammed his length into me at a staggering speed. I found myself gripping the table for life as Edward pounded relentlessly into me. Edward leaned into me, and started kissing my back between my shoulder blades. He reached around to fondle my breasts, before lifting me off of the table. I leaned back, and let my head fall back on his shoulder. I moaned when one of Edward's hands moved south and started rubbing my clit in slow circles. I was once again overcome with pleasure. I was just about to succumb to my impending orgasm when he stopped.

Edward fucking _stopped_.

I growled furiously at his habit of stopping right before I reached my climax. But then Edward pulled out and away from me. I whirled around, and he stood just slightly away from me, not looking sorry at all. Instead, he looked amused. I opened my mouth to yell at him but was abruptly stopped by his mouth on mine once more.

"So… sexy…." I managed to hear him say. He pulled away and sat me on the table.

"You are sexy beyond belief when you're angry, Bella…" He said huskily.

Edward kissed me again, before pushing down lightly on my chest, indicating that he wanted me to lie down. I obliged, and he put a finger to my lips. I kissed it before he traced a line from my lips, all the way down to my core. Then he pushed that finger inside of me.

I cried out at the sensation. His fingers did things to me that I loved, so much. I writhed on the table as he added two more fingers, and moved my legs to rest on his shoulders. He once again stopped when I was about to come, but didn't disappoint me this time, as he took my legs in his hands, spread them as far as they could go and took one long, tortuous lick at my dripping slit. I came within three licks, pouring my juices into Edward's awaiting mouth. I breathed his name in the most sensuous ways, and gripped at his bronze locks.

When my writhing calmed, Edward pulled away, but started to crawl on top of me. I was suddenly aware of the fact that the table might break. Edward didn't seem to mind. After all, he did suggest that we 'break it in.' He kept crawling up my body, and I scooted myself upwards to give him some room. When my ankles hit the edge of the table, Edward stopped and kissed me, before crawling off of the table.

"Edward?"

"Just stay there, sweetheart. I want to try something."

I watched as Edward walked to the other end of the table. When he got on top of it, I suddenly realized what he wanted to do.

69.

I shuddered softly at the thought of it. I had seen it in the sex positions book I'd purchased, and, as arousing as it looked, I couldn't help but feel that nervousness again. But it all dissipated once Edward's perfect face hovered over mine. He grinned my favorite smile—him being upside down made it appear even more crooked—and kissed me. When he broke the kiss, he looked into my eyes, probably gaging how nervous I was.

"It's okay love," he breathed, "Remember what we're here for."

I nodded, and he kissed me once more, before he continued to crawl down my body. I watched the movements of his body over me and felt his soft, plentiful kisses as he made his way to my heat. When his navel passed me, I found myself getting nervous again. I've seen Edward's length before, but the thought of it considering our current situation freaked me out. But nevertheless it came, in all its standing glory, above my face.

Edward spread my legs and kissed the space above my slit.

"Ready, Bella?"

"…Yes…" I whispered with uncertainty. But regardless, I took his length into my mouth at the same time he plunged his tongue into me.

The pleasure was staggering. Knowing that we were at each other's mercy was enough to make me come. Edward was relentless in his attack on my lower regions, but my nervousness prevented me from going too crazy over Edward's arousal. I sucked and licked and nibbled and squeezed, but nothing else. In my head, I silently thanked Emmett and Rosalie for their generous gift.

I felt Edward stiffen as he came, pouring his seed down my throat, and I came soon after, upon him biting my clit. Once we had both reached our highs and settled back down again, Edward crawled off of me, and returned to his original place at the end of the table, where my feet were. He smiled, then crawled over me again.

"One more thing, Bella."

With that, he thrust his length into me for the second time, and this time, he held nothing back. He grabbed at my bouncing breasts as he pounded into me senselessly, animalistic sounds coming from the both of us. I managed to wrap my legs around him to aide him in his exploits amidst the relentless thrusts, and the room was soon filled with our moans, growls, and the deafening sound of our marble vampiric bodies slamming against each other.

Within minutes, I came for the third time, and pulled Edward with me into the spiral of pleasure. Once we had recovered, Edward pulled out of me, but remained lying on top of me. He traced patterns against my skin, and I couldn't help but giggle lightly with his feathery touch. Then I realized that we were still on top of the table.

"The table didn't break?" I looked around, skeptical, but found no damage. I sat up, and Edward got off the table to offer me a hand. I took it, and he helped me off the table, but only watched as I scrutinized the table for damage. There was none.

I looked at Edward, and he was grinning.

"Tell," I demanded.

"Emmett and Rosalie said that this was the sturdiest table they have ever well… broken. They said that it took them quite some force to break it, and they figured it could withstand our sex. Emmett made a joke saying that we couldn't get relentless enough to break it, so he sent us one."

I hesitated. Emmett thought we couldn't break it? Oh, that dirty...we'll show him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bella?" Edward asked me, with a glint in his golden eyes.

I lifted my shield. _You, on the table, _now_. We'll show Emmett what we can do._

Edward grinned again, "That's my girl."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** I hoped you liked that everyone! Again, I apologize for the long wait. I hope to write maybe one or two more chapters before I go back to school for second semester, so keep on the lookout, but don't be surprised if I take a while to update again. I'm sorry.

Oh, and I hope you all understood the title. _Atop Cloud 9_? You know… because they did 69 on top of a table and it had cloud designs? Haha, I just thought it was cute.

Review, because it makes me want to write more. It really does. Thanks everyone and I'll see you soon!

**Cheers!** _dxl_


	11. Tainted Love, Pure Sin

**(here's the beta-ed version, my lovelies!)**

**& my apologies for not updating lately, too many tests!**

**AN:** So I finally found some time to work on a chapter. That's actually kind of bad, though, considering that it is now test taking season. But regardless, I missed you all too much.

Anyway… we've finally reached the end of that little contest I had you all participate in (it seems so long ago… I guess I take just THAT long with this stuff). The last location was the Guest Bedroom! Rather boring, but I hope to spice it up a bit! Heh, that meaning that I'm going to attempt a small request from a reader. Excited, much?

The next chapter will be the request of **paperandfire **(as she won the little contest I made a few chapters ago), and you'll all have to wait for it to see what it's about! It'll be great, I promise. Keep in mind, I already planned out all the locations for the rest of the story, so you no longer have to suggest places.

Okay! Without further ado, I present to you… chapter 11! Thanks so much for staying with me guys, you're all awesome. (: I truly hope to turn out more chapters soon.

Oh, and for those who wanted to know if they ever broke the table? Behold.

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_

**Disclaimer: **Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer, not me. Period.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 11: _Tainted Love, Pure Sin_

**EPOV**

We didn't break the table.

We tried, at first, but then every time Bella checked the table for even the slightest damage, she would grow more attached to it. She even gave it a nickname. Cloud 9. I had to grin when I heard it- apparently, she had been on cloud nine yesterday, while we tested it out.. I found it clever, considering the designs of the table, and our exploits of the day..

Today Bella wanted to play it up a bit, or so she said this morning. She clearly stated that she wanted to spend today in another one of our guest bedrooms, nicknamed the "Golden" Room, because of the gold accents I had put in. Personally, I think Bella loves this room mainly because it reminds her of me. The golden walls are of the same topaz shade that she sees in my eyes. The soft white sheets of the bed reminded both of us of our time on Isle Esme. And yes, even the pillows have golden accents on their pillow-covers. The room was truly symbolic.

I wandered around the room, looking at every piece and trinket in the room. A bottle of perfume with a gold cap, a pair of gold earrings that I had given to Bella a few months ago, delicate lace adorning a nearby lamp; all these objects had sentimental value to either Bella or me. I appreciated her efforts to add to the room.

My eyes fell to wandering again and paused when they caught a seeming anomaly. There was a teddy bear on the night stand. It was pure white, with shimmering fabric wings and a gold halo: an angel bear. I smiled when I picked it up. Bella had given a bear just like this to Renesmee before we left. What was this one doing here?

"Cute, isn't it?"

I was slightly startled by the voice of my Bella. I turned to face her, and my jaw dropped at what was before me.

Bella was an angel. Literally. She wore a pure white silk bubble dress that stopped just short of her knees with a gold braided belt cinching her waist. Her skin shimmered in the light, giving her a golden glow. Her feet wore golden gladiator sandals with heels. I laughed at that: as far as I knew, Bella detested the things. But they fitted very well with her ensemble. And, to fit in with everything else, her toes and fingernails were painted with a very interesting French manicure- white and gold.

To my surprise, Bella didn't complain when I laughed, instead, she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shall I escort you to heaven now, Edward?" She asked me, her voice dripping with lust.

I growled when she lifted one her legs and hitched it over my hip and ground her heated core into my anxious length. I pulled her body flush against mine roughly and ravaged her mouth. I just could not deny my angel. I turned us around and laid her on the bed. Her eyes were half-lidded with lust, and her lips were swollen from my kisses. I reached for her clothes when she grabbed my hand.

"Let me do that, love. Just relax."

She got up from the bed, and gestured for me to lie in it. I complied, and Bella leaned down to kiss me before walking to the foot of the bed. I watched as she slid off her sandals, and remove the belt. She took off her soon-to-be-tarnished halo and set it aside. She winked at me, then pulled the dress over her head slowly.

I nearly orgasmed at what she presented to me.

Underneath that angel was a devil. Bella stood before me in a blood red bra and thong. There were small jewels that embellished the pieces, emphasizing Bella's shimmering skin. I groaned at the sight. My Bella was a little devil.

She grinned at me, before crawling over the bed-frame to get to me. She kissed me deeply, pushing her tongue into my willing mouth and caressing my face. I reached around to unclasp her bra when she pulled away, wagging a finger at me.

"Not just yet, my dear. You're wearing too many clothes."

Then she did what I expected the least: she ripped my clothes from my body. I silently thanked myself for choosing to wear something I didn't care much for. When I was fully naked, Bella straddled my waist and leaned down to kiss me again. I melted into the moment, gripping her hip with one hand, and holding down her neck with another. I wanted to deepen the kiss. I never wanted it to end. I could kiss Bella forever.

What made me stop was when she pinched my nipples, causing a sensation of pain and pleasure surge through me. Now I understood why Bella liked this so much. It was exquisite.

Bella giggled as she sat up straight again. I sat up, with her, and laid my back against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around Bella and she kissed me again while grinding her warm, wet core into my throbbing length. She move up and down, mimicking the riding motion, and I was tantalized by her still covered breasts as they threatened to spill from her bra.

I couldn't take it anymore.

With one swift motion, I snapped Bella's thong and ripped it away from her. She whined.

"Edward, I liked those!"

I growled then buried my nose in the space between her bra cups. Then before she could say anything more, I ripped the bra in half from the center with my teeth, and let the fabric slip from her breasts, revealing them to me. Bella sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing I wasn't too attached to this set."

"You look better with it off," I mumbled huskily, as I took one of her soft mounds into my mouth.

"Mmm, Edward…"

By now, I had removed the obstruction from her body and she was now completely bare. I sucked on her breasts, eliciting the sexiest moans from my Bella. Still in our sitting position, Bella sunk down on my length, bringing me into her scorching depths. As I nibbled and sucked, she rode me slowly. I released her nipple at one point, and let my head fall back in ecstasy.

"Bella, god… I'm going to hell."

Bella picked up the pace, "My purpose was to take you to heaven, Edward. That is still my intention."

She slid off of me then, and I whimpered softly at the loss of contact. She moved to the end of the bed, then motioned for me to come closer. She pointed to the center of the bed and told me to sit cross-legged. I complied. Bella came to me and wrapped her legs around my hips, allowing my desperate length access into her warm core once more. I felt her also cross her legs in the best way she could, then she held onto my shoulders.

"Ready for heaven, Edward?"

I was nervous to say the least. I couldn't figure out what Bella's next move was.

But boy did I like it.

Bella kissed me before bending her body back, and gripping the end bed-frame with both hands. Her body was in a perfect arch before me, and I fought the urge to touch her. Bella moved her hips toward her, away from me, bringing her body into a sharper arch before sliding down my length once more, causing her body to return to that initial position. It was a magnificent sight.

She picked up the pace, and I found thrusting my hips forward to meet her, despite my position. I reached forward to palm her breasts, and Bella moaned loudly. I felt her walls flutter and was about to reach for her glistening core when Bella stopped her movements and looked at me.

She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Bella pushed upwards from the bed frame and launched herself at me, pushing me down onto the bed. I groaned at the sudden contact, and the fact that her maneuver had pushed me deeper into her. She smirked and placed her hands on my chest. I couldn't help but stare at her breasts. I reached my hands out and gave them a rub. Bella mewed, then started to ride me.

I was mesmerized by the bouncing of Bella's perk breasts, and fully entranced by the sounds she made when she drove my length deeper into her body. She moaned my name loudly, letting her head fall back as she moved to grip my shoulders—giving her more leverage. I leaned forward to lick her skin; I couldn't get enough of her.

Bella leaned down to whisper in my ear that she needed more of me, and I increased my pace to meet her needs. I felt the muscles of her inner walls contract, and I knew she was close.

_Touch me, Edward_

Her melodic voice filled my head, and I obeyed, bringing my hand down to her swollen nub and applying a feathery touch to it. Bella's walls clamped down on me, and she bit my neck softly before throwing her body backwards once again to form an arch. All the while, she screamed her ecstasy to the world. I followed suit, pinching her clit slightly harder in hopes of prolonging the experience.

Little did I know, Bella wasn't through just yet.

Once our breathing calmed, Bella sat back up and kissed me again with fervor unlike before. She eventually pulled back, and searched my eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, brushing stray hairs from her face.

"Edward, do you love me?"

Silly Bella. Not this again.

"I love you with my entire being. I swore I'd love you forever, Isabella, why do you ask me that when you know I'm yours for eternities to come?"

She looked sheepish for a second before recomposing herself and looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Then will you do anything for me, Edward?"

I got curious.

"Anything for my beautiful wife," I promised, kissing her forehead, "What is it that you desire, my love?"

"Well…"

Bella untangled herself from me and got off the bed. I watched as she crossed the room to rummage in a small drawer. She grabbed something and returned, settling in the circle of my arms, looking slightly nervous, and a little uncomfortable asking.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me and showed me what she had in her hands: a small bottle of lubricant.

"You said anything, right Edward?"

I stared at the bottle. She wanted me to…

Bella turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

"_Please_, Edward?"

I groaned as I realized she was using her secret weapon against me. But, to be perfectly honest, I couldn't deny such an adventurous request…

I kissed Bella then, silently agreeing with her before taking the bottle out of her hand. I eyed it suspiciously before raising an eyebrow.

"Bella, love, do we really need this?"

Bella blinked at me, unsure what to say. "I-I don't know… humans use it. I wasn't sure if we had to… I brought it just in case…"

If Bella could blush, she would have been.

"Okay… we'll use it," I told her, "Since we've never done this before. Just in case."

Bella nodded before kissing me again. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you, my love."

Bella moved away from me and got on all fours. I moved behind her and stifled a moan at the sight. Bella giggled, knowing what she does to me. I opened the bottle and poured a little bit of the lube onto my index and middle finger, using my thumb to coat them properly. I put the bottle aside, noting that my cock was still rather slick with Bella's juices, and rested my clean hand on Bella's lovely ass.

"Are you ready love?" I asked.

"Y-yes…"

"I love you." I reassured her, before gently probing my fingers into her puckered hole.

I felt Bella's body tense at the feeling, and I rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her. I moved my fingers farther in as gently and slowly as I could; allowing Bella time to adjust. She thrust her body backwards at me impatiently, and I chuckled. She was always the one who couldn't wait. I wiggled my fingers in her teasingly, and she let out a moan. Figuring she was ready, I pulled my fingers out and quickly got out of bed. Bella looked at me, irritated.

"Where are you going?"

"Relax, love. I'm just going to go get a towel, in case this gets messy."

I sped towards the bathroom and was back in a second with two towels and a bowl of water. I set them on the nightstand, then rejoined my Bella in bed. She looked nervous again.

"It's all right," I whispered, "You'll be fine."

"O-Okay. I trust you."

I kissed her between her shoulder blades, then got into position. I silently prayed that I wouldn't hurt my Bella.

"Ready?"

I saw Bella nod and I began to enter her slowly. I noticed Bella's body tensing again, and I realized that my length was much larger than two of my fingers. I was considering stopping when Bella somehow read my mind.

"Keep going, it's okay. You're just… bigger than your fingers."

Unable to deny my angel, I proceeded, pushing myself slowly into her. Her moans motivated me further, and kept my resolve from wavering. But it was quite the task, I'll admit, as she was so much tighter that I imagined. But eventually, I was able to get all the way in. I stilled myself to let her adjust, when she suddenly moved forward then slammed back onto me.

"Don't stop, Edward… I need more!"

Her desperate cry ignited a fire in me, and I found myself gripping her hips and pounding into her relentlessly. Bella cried out in pleasure, and moaned in sync with my thrusts. I couldn't stay silent; I moaned with her.

"Oh, Bella… I really am going to hell…" I said, reaching around to plunge my fingers into her neglected core.

"Edward… take me with you!" I felt her whole body shake as she cried out at the sensation of having me inside her from behind and in her core.

With such a new experience, I wanted her to come with me. I wanted us to reach our peaks together. I felt her walls clench: she was close, and so was I.

"Bella, please, come with me."

I stroked her clit with my thumb and on command; her walls gripped my fingers and cock. Bella screamed in pleasure, my cries mingling with hers, as we both were overwhelmed by the intensity of our orgasm: it was unlike anything before. I didn't cease my pumping even as Bella convulsed under me, as I wanted this to last. But eventually, I slowed, and stopped myself. I pulled away from Bella to collapse next to her. I gently tugged at her seemingly tired body, as to bring her to me, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Wow....Edward?"

"Mm?"

"That was… amazing."

"As are you, love."

She kissed me, then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. I watched as she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself.

"Would you rather go shower, Bella?"

"No. I'll shower when we're done."

I smiled, "So we're not done?"

Bella turned back to me and grinned, "Not even close, champ."

I laughed. "Some angel you are, love. You've brought me to hell instead of heaven."

"I was planning to bring you there and back."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, care to take on the next stretch of our journey?" Bella challenged.

"But of course, but how are we going to do that, my angel? We could have been in heaven already had you not lost your way," I teased.

Bella smirked and reached into the nightstand drawer, and pulled out what appeared to be a book. She showed it to me; **The Art of Kama Sutra**.

"This guidebook will show us the way, as it appears that I have no sense of direction." Bella sniffed, obviously mocking me.

I pulled her closer, and pinned her beneath me. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Heaven awaits, my angel of pure sin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** So, how was it? That was the first time I've ever attempted to write about anal sex before, and I personally don't think it is very good… but let me know what you think! I also attempted to describe some sex position I saw when I actually looked at a book about sex positions (No, it wasn't **The Art of Kama Sutra**, but something of that extent.)

But since I don't know my positions, don't expect me to get detailed about their exploits with the book. Sorry!.

Thanks everyone! Please review! Seriously, reviews make me want to write more smut for you all!

**Cheers!** _dxl_


	12. Author's Note

**AN:** Hi everybody.

I deeply apologize for not updating or letting all of you devoted readers of mine know what's been going on lately.

I know I haven't updated in an extraordinarily long time. Really, I'm sorry. _Terribly_ sorry.

The reason for that is, I chose to put myself before my fanfiction (How selfish, right?). My grades in school suffered severely during the second semester for personal reasons, and I couldn't bear to keep updating this, knowing that I was letting myself down.

Over summer, I was in and out of town, so computer access was limited, so I was unable to update then, as well.

Now, I'm in my last year of high school. (Yes, I'm still in high school, it was on my Fanfiction profile, before my recent edit.) And I'm absolutely **swamped**: Schoolwork, college applications, driving school, community service, family issues, moving houses—everything imaginable is going on right now. I'm quite sleep-deprived on a daily basis, and I honestly am having a hard time managing my time.

Therefore, as of now, _Free at Last_ is on an official hiatus.

I'm not very sure how soon I can return. I even deactivated my Facebook account for the sake of getting schoolwork done (less procrastination, ahaha), so obviously, I'm doing all that I can to devote myself to academics right now.

I hope you'll all forgive me for abandoning you for as long as I have. I've appreciated every single Favorite, Story/Author Alert and Review I've gotten throughout my time on here, and I hope that when I return, I'll be welcomed back with open arms.

Good luck on your future exploits! See you in the future. And again, I'm deeply sorry.

**Much Love,** _darkxlight_


End file.
